Tentación y Venganza
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Cuando era joven, Hinata se enamoró de Sasuke, el mozo de cuadras; por eso planeó fugarse con él a Escocia para casarse. Sin embargo, algo salió mal esa noche y sus caminos se separaron. Ahora, 10 años después, Sasuke ha regresado a Londres convertido en un adinerado hombre de negocios que recibe invitaciones para acudir a esas fiestas que antes solo Hinata era bienvenida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Cuando era joven, Hinata Hyuga se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha, el mozo de cuadras que trabajaba para su familia; por eso planeó fugarse con él a Escocia para casarse. Sin embargo, algo salió mal esa noche y sus caminos se separaron.**

**Ahora, casi diez años después, Sasuke ha regresado a Londres convertido en un adinerado hombre de negocios que recibe invitaciones para acudir a esas mismas fiestas a las que antes solo Hinata era bienvenida.**

**Cuando se reencuentran, descubren que la atracción que siempre existió entre ellos sigue intacta. Pero donde Hinata ve una nueva oportunidad para recuperar al amor de su vida, Sasuke ve servida en bandeja la ansiada venganza que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando, incluso aunque para ello deba destrozar la reputación de la mujer que sigue siendo para él una peligrosa tentación.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era un día cualquiera para Hinata. Como de costumbre, la joven se levantó de buena mañana, justo cuando salía el sol. Con la ayuda de su doncella, eligió un traje adecuado para un jueves en el que no pensaba hacer nada inusual, se vistió y se trenzó el largo cabello azulado antes de recogérselo en lo alto de la coronilla, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado mucho más poder llevar la trenza suelta sobre uno de sus hombros. Después bajó al salón y junto a su madre, en silencio, desayunó tostadas y fruta de la temporada.

—¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? —le preguntó.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo dices, madre?

—No comes demasiado. Has perdido peso.

—Será por el aburrimiento —contestó.

Era verdad. Desde hacía meses, Hinata tenía la sensación de que sus días eran monótonos y carentes de emoción. Especialmente desde que su querido hermano mayor había decidido independizarse y mudarse a una casa de soltero en pleno centro de Londres. Ahora, la mansión familiar resultaba mucho más silenciosa. Y la vida de Hinata era sencilla, sin contratiempos.

Asistía a fiestas en las que rara vez se divertía, probarse vestidos increíbles había perdido parte de su encanto inicial y sus tardes se resumían en quedar a tomar el té con algunas damas o bien quedarse en casa leyendo en la biblioteca, cosa que le encantaba hacer, aunque a pesar de ello prefiriese no sentirse tan sola entre las hileras de libros.

Lo que Hinata no sabía es que todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Ese día, el menos esperado, su mundo iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —Su madre la miró.

—Nada interesante. Tengo que probarme el vestido que encargamos en la modista la semana pasada.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que comes, quizás tenga que arreglártelo.

—Estoy igual que siempre, madre.

—Pues te noto desanimada. ¿Qué ha pasado con el vizconde? ¿No dijiste que quizás vendría esta tarde a tomar el té? Me gustaría saberlo antes de hacer planes.

—No, al final no vendrá —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué lo ha cancelado?

—En realidad... —Hinata suspiró—. Fue cosa mía. Le aseguré que me había surgido un compromiso a última hora que no podía ignorar.

—¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa? —exclamó airada.

—Porque, si he de ser sincera, no me apetece verlo.

—Pero, Hinata, el vizconde es apuesto. Y agradable.

—Ya, es cierto, aunque no creo que sea para mí...

—Siempre dices eso mismo. Algún día tendrás que casarte.

—Algún día... —Dejó la rebanada de pan a medio terminar.

A partir de ahí, hizo oídos sordos mientras su madre le soltaba el mismo sermón eterno de siempre que, en esencia, se resumía en convencerla de que tenía que encontrar un marido y pronto. Hinata ya no era precisamente considerada una jovencita y, aunque había disfrutado de muchas temporadas y numerosos cortejos, nunca había terminado por interesarse en serio por ninguno de esos pretendientes.

Ella sabía cuál era el problema: ninguno de esos caballeros era ÉL.

ÉL, ese chico que le robó el corazón en el pasado, cuando era apenas una niña, y cuyo nombre aún era incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta, después de tantos años...

Cerró los ojos al sentir que se colaba en su mente. Sasuke Uchiha. Su Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se permitía pensar en él, porque cuando lo hacía la inundaba una profunda sensación de tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento. Pero lo peor de todo era que, bajo todas aquellas emociones, los sentimientos que había albergado por él seguían estando intactos, como el recuerdo del chico de ojos ónix, mirada ceñuda y sonrisa seductora. Y probablemente por esa razón, no podía dejar de comparar a todos esos hombres que conocía con Sasuke: el gran problema era que siempre salían perdiendo. O bien eran más bajos, o menos atléticos, sin su brillante sentido del humor, su inteligencia o su seguridad.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que seguía soltera. Una razón que, desde luego, no era sensata. Para empezar, porque hacía muchos años que Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido del mapa. En concreto, casi una década.

Hinata consideraba que era casi ridículo que su rostro todavía se colase en sus sueños de vez en cuando o que se descubriese pensando en él a menudo. Si no fuese porque su adorable doncella la tranquilizaba asegurándole que solo era una mujer que se había enamorado, Hinata pensaría que había perdido la cordura. Porque Sasuke era un fantasma del pasado que se negaba a marcharse.

Y eso solo Natsu lo sabía. A fin de cuentas, era la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba al día; la ayudaba a vestirse y asearse, la escuchaba, aconsejaba y acompañaba en el carruaje allá donde fuese. Pese a que algunas de las damas que conocía no lo aprobasen, ella la consideraba una amiga.

—Deberíamos salir ya si no queremos llegar tarde —le dijo la doncella en cuanto ella subió a su habitación dispuesta a aflojarse un poco el recogido del pelo.

—Tienes razón. Vámonos, Natsu.

Juntas, abandonaron la enorme propiedad en la que vivían los Hyuga y, ya en el carruaje, Hinata intentó relajarse. No sabía por qué aquel día se sentía tan inquieta. Era raro. Como una sensación de ahogo que le atenazaba la garganta, aunque solo era un día más. Un jueves cualquiera de primavera. Se lo repitió mentalmente mientras se alejaban de la casa.

Los Hyuga eran una familia poderosa y conocida de Londres. Su hermano Neji, futuro marqués, era uno de los solteros más codiciados y siempre recibían invitaciones para asistir a todas las fiestas, incluso aunque no tuviesen intención de ir. Cualquier otra dama en su situación se hubiese sentido feliz y dichosa, pero Hinata no podía cubrir con dinero, prestigio o joyas bonitas ese agujero que seguía teniendo en su corazón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Natsu.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco distraída.

—Pareces enferma. Déjame ver.

Se inclinó en el carruaje para poder tocarle la frente. Hinata quiso apartarse, pero aguantó porque sabía que Natsu se preocupaba por ella. La otra suspiró.

—No parece que tengas fiebre.

—No es nada. Un día raro. Gracias.

Se mantuvieron calladas mientras el carruaje seguía su curso y se adentraba en las calles de Londres. Una vez llegaron al establecimiento, el cochero les abrió la puerta y las ayudó a bajar. No hacía apenas sol, pero sí un día de cielo plateado que provocaba que Hinata entrecerrase los ojos por el reflejo. Entró en el lugar seguida por Natsu y esperó hasta que la modista terminó con las anteriores clientas y pudo atenderla a ella.

—Ah, lady Hinata, venga, tengo su vestido en el probador.

Fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda y Natsu le ayudó a probarse el diseño. Por desgracia, tal como había previsto su madre, le quedaba algo más holgado que dos semanas atrás. Hinata ni siquiera sabía explicar por qué de repente se le había ido el apetito ni a qué se debía ese desasosiego que la embargaba. La modista frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que habrá que arreglarlo un poco...

—¿Tanta tela sobra? —preguntó apenada.

—No es eso. Pero salen arrugas.

—¿Cuándo estará listo, entonces?

—La próxima semana, siempre y cuando no adelgace más.

Hinata asintió ante la severa mirada de la modista. Llevaba asistiendo a aquel establecimiento desde que era casi una niña y fue a hacerse sus primeros vestidos para la temporada, así que tenía confianza con la mujer.

Volvió a vestirse con ayuda de Natsu y juntas salieron de allí con la esperanza de que el cochero estuviese esperándolas en la esquina de más allá, tal como les había dicho al dejarlas media hora atrás.

Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se quedó mirando una tela que había en el escaparate de color azul turquesa. Era preciosa. Delicada, pero con fuerza a la vez. Precisamente por culpa de esa espléndida tela que llamó su atención, escuchó sin querer la conversación que mantenían dos mujeres que entraron en el establecimiento.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —exclamaba una de ellas.

—Te aseguro que sí. Lo han visto. Aunque nadie lo había reconocido hasta hace unos días, claro. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Un mozo de cuadras convertido en uno de los hombres más adinerados de la ciudad... Hinata se tensó de inmediato. Se le erizó la piel.

—Los tiempos están cambiando, desde luego. Y para mal —dijo con desdén la otra mujer, acercándose al mostrador—. ¿A dónde vamos a llegar?

—¿Quién sabe? Lo único cierto es que Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado.

—Sí. —Su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro.

Hinata inspiró hondo y agradeció que Natsu la sujetase del codo antes de empujar con suavidad de ella para instarla a salir de allí. El aire fresco le golpeó el rostro. Respiró hondo. Había oído bien, no eran imaginaciones suyas: Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto después de años siendo un mero fantasma que solo Hinata recordaba.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver las cartas que le habían tocado. No eran buenas. Y él no estaba de humor para fingir lo contrario. Aquel día, de hecho, ni siquiera le apetecía jugar; tan solo había aceptado para que Naruto dejase de presionarlo. Pero se sentía intranquilo desde que había llegado a la ciudad.

Londres le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Su vida había sido mucho más agradable en Nueva York durante los últimos años. Allí nadie lo juzgaba por no tener un título, la gente era más abierta, había más oportunidades. El mismísimo Naruto, futuro duque de Winchester, lo había tratado como a un igual desde que se conocieron fortuitamente cuando se vieron sorprendidos por una pelea en un local de copas que terminó con él salvándole el pescuezo al recién llegado del otro lado del charco.

Sasuke había amasado allí una fortuna.

Por eso ahora vestía un traje de etiqueta impoluto y el mero pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello costaba más dinero que el que había ganado de joven trabajando durante más de un mes. Por no hablar de sus botas, un modelo que solo se fabricaba en Francia. Todo en él rezumaba elegancia, poder y abundancia, pero, curiosamente, estando en Londres, eso no hacía que se sintiese mejor. La extraña presión en su pecho persistía. Esa que se había instalado allí en el mismísimo instante en el que abandonó el barco en el que habían viajado y puso un pie en el puerto de aquella ciudad repleta de fantasmas del pasado.

No podía negar que había disfrutado al ser presentado por Naruto entre su círculo de amistades, especialmente cuando empezó a propagarse el rumor de que un antiguo mozo de cuadra de la familia Hyuga había regresado convertido en un adinerado empresario. Con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke había aprendido a mostrarse sereno, casi imperturbable delante de los demás. Sabía que no había mayor debilidad que dejar ver grietas o puntos frágiles que el enemigo pudiese atacar; era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en el nuevo continente y la llevaba grabada a fuego en el recuerdo, pero eso no significaba que no existiesen tales carencias. Porque, aunque nadie más pudiese percibirlo, Sasuke Uchiha seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar en aquel club de juego para caballeros y, todavía peor, en esa ciudad que parecía creada a medida para los que nacían bajo un apellido poderoso.

—Has vuelto a perder. —Naruto chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Nunca te había ganado tantas veces seguidas. Apostar empieza a ser aburrido.

—Estoy un poco distraído. Vuelve a repartir.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Su amigo lo miró mientras barajaba las cartas él mismo. Estaban en un club de juego, sí, el exclusivo White, pero habían pedido un reservado especial en el que pasar el rato sin tener que sociabilizar demasiado. Aunque llevaba años trabajando mano a mano con Naruto, todavía le costaba confiar en él, incluso considerándolo su mejor amigo. Sencillamente, tendía a no fiarse del todo de nadie, porque había aprendido que era la mejor manera de evitar problemas o llevarse decepciones. Sasuke se había vuelto un tipo previsor.

Sin embargo, pese a sus habituales reticencias, debía admitir que Naruto no le había fallado hasta la fecha y que cada vez le costaba más mantener sus secretos a salvo de él. Su amigo, que pronto sería duque de Winchester, era un tipo al que le gustaban tres cosas: las mujeres, divertirse y los negocios. A diferencia de la mayoría de la alta aristocracia, había desafiado a su padre antes de marcharse a recorrer el mundo y terminar en América tras visitar numerosos países y hacer más contactos que los que Sasuke podría siquiera recordar. Nunca le había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre su pasado, aunque le había contado que había trabajado en Londres de joven como mozo de cuadras de una conocida familia.

Finalmente, decididos a invertir parte de su fortuna en las nuevas industrias que estaban despertando en la ciudad, Sasuke se vio obligado a volver al lugar que más lo atraía y repelía a partes iguales. La atracción se debía a una cuestión interna; sus orígenes, sus comienzos, la semilla del hombre en el que ahora se había convertido. La repulsa, por el contrario, tenía que ver con ciertos acontecimientos que precipitaron su marcha.

—No me ocurre nada —respondió cogiendo sus cartas—. Tienes suerte de que hoy me duela la cabeza, porque no volverás a tener tanta fortuna jugando conmigo.

Naruto rio al escucharlo fanfarronear así.

—¿Seguro que no es nada, amigo?

—Seguro. Sacas tú —le recordó.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron en la íntima estancia dos mujeres exuberantes, de bonitas sonrisas, rostros jóvenes y vestidos que dejaban a la vista tanta porción de piel que cualquier dama respetable se hubiese desmayado al ver aquello. Naruto arrastró su silla hacia atrás de inmediato para permitir que una de las chicas se sentase en su regazo; le rodeó la cintura y le susurró algo al oído, coqueteando con ella. Sasuke se rio al verlo. Su amigo siempre era así cuando se trataba de compañía femenina: nunca tenía suficiente.

Él se lo pensó unos segundos antes de permitir que la mujer le masajease los hombros, que estaban tensos a causa de los nervios acumulados. Luego, cuando notó que se relajaba, sintió el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo y sus manos rodeándole el cuello.

—Casi que dejamos la partida para otro día —repuso Naruto entre risas antes de levantarse, coger a su chica de la mano, y salir de la estancia en busca de intimidad.

Sasuke intentó ignorar el dolor de cabeza mientras esa bonita joven le mostraba una sonrisa. Luego, dando por hecho lo que significaba su silencio, se inclinó y lo besó. Él respondió con más entusiasmo cuando ella empezó a acariciarlo de forma seductora por encima de los pantalones. Quizás aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Sasuke. Dejar la mente en blanco durante un rato. Tiró del escote para dejar al descubierto unos pechos tersos y firmes que quedaron justo a la altura de su rostro mientras ella seguía acariciándolo, ahora por debajo de la molesta ropa. Le gustaba lo que veía. Especialmente porque esa chica no tenía el cabello oscuro ni los ojos perlados más atrayentes que había visto en su vida. No se parecía en nada a Hinata Hyuga. Y aquella noche, con eso le bastaba.

**. . . . . .**

Años atrás…

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había visto una casa tan grande como aquella, pensó en cuanto entró en la propiedad siguiendo a su padre. Era enorme.

Quedaba algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, en una zona que se había puesto de moda en los últimos tiempos para aquellos que buscaban poder disfrutar de los jardines y el espacio sin tener que renunciar por ello a los placeres de Londres.

La propiedad estaba construida en piedra gris y rodeada de jazmines, setos y estanques. A Sasuke, que acababa de cumplir los diez años, le pareció el lugar más mágico que hubiese podido imaginar. La casa en la que vivía con su madre y sus hermanas debía de ser más pequeña que el recibidor de aquella mansión. Intentó disimular su asombro al percibir la mirada severa de su padre, que caminaba con paso firme hacia la zona de los establos. Ahora que según le habían dicho ya era todo "un hombrecito", Sasuke estaba listo para acudir durante la temporada de verano a trabajar con su progenitor y aprender el oficio.

Estaba entusiasmado e impaciente.

Pero, lejos de permitirle entrar en el establo para ver a los caballos propiedad de la familia, lo primero que su padre le ordenó al llegar, fue que empezase a cargar la inmensa montaña de heno y lo amontonase en un almacén vacío que había al lado. Y Sasuke así lo hizo. Cada vez que le entraron ganas de protestar o de pedirle a su padre que le dejase pasar un rato con los animales, recordó que debía aguantar sin rechistar. Cosa que siguió haciendo la siguiente semana, cuando acabó aquella tarea y le mandó limpiar el mismo almacén en el que ahora estaba guardado el heno.

Arrodillado en el suelo, Sasuke frotó cada rincón del lugar durante aquel caluroso verano y cada vez que le entraron ganas de quejarse, se mordió la lengua. Dormía en una casa contigua a la mansión, junto a otros miembros del personal; se levantaba antes de que saliese el sol y se acostaba cuando este ya se había marchado. Pronto, la piel de sus manos se endureció, su padre empezó a mirarlo con cierto respeto y él olvidó que no mucho tiempo atrás era apenas un niño que jugaba con los vecinos de la casa rural en la que se había criado. Sabía que ya había terminado aquella etapa.

Entonces, un día cualquiera, todo cambió.

Sasuke estaba limpiando las sillas de algunos caballos y otras herramientas cuando notó que algo se agitaba entre el heno amontonado.

Suspiró con fastidio al suponer que sería una rata. Cogió un palo de madera que tenía a mano y se dirigió hacia aquel rincón. Notó de nuevo una agitación. Supo que había arrinconado al animal. Alzó el palo en alto y se preparó para apartar un enorme fardo de heno, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, escuchó un sollozo leve y una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos perlas se puso en pie manteniendo las manos levantadas.

—¡E-espera, no me hagas daño!

Sasuke la miró asombrado. Tenía el pelo lleno de paja, pero por sus ropajes y su piel de porcelana era evidente que no trabajaba bajo el sol y que era de buena familia.

—Pensaba que eras una rata —dijo.

—No, solo me estoy escondiendo...

—¿De qué te escondes?

—Odio la hora del baño.

Él la observó con atención. Si su mayor preocupación era tener que bañarse, desde luego esa niña no sabía lo que eran los problemas de verdad. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Así que eres una de esas damas.

—Aún no, pero lo seré algún día.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.

Él se quedó en silencio al reconocer el apellido de la familia para la que en ese mismo momento estaba trabajando. Meditó qué hacer, sin saber si era siquiera correcto que estuviese hablando con ella, para empezar.

Finalmente, se dio media vuelta, dejándola allí entre el heno, y retomó sus tareas. Con un cepillo de púas gruesas, frotó la silla de montar que había encerado un rato antes. La vigiló por el rabillo del ojo. Poco a poco, casi como si le diese miedo, la pequeña princesita se fue acercando a él hasta que estuvo justo a su lado, sentada en uno de los fardos de heno con las piernas colgando y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Él la miró con fastidio.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió secamente—. Imagino que sabes que no deberías estar aquí, ¿verdad? Seguro que tienes una de esas institutrices que te lo ha enseñado.

—Oh, sí, y tengo uno. Pero siempre está enfadada.

—Dada tu obediencia, no me extraña.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

Ya desde pequeña, Hinata era experta en desviarse de cualquier tema y llevar la conversación por donde le convenía. Y en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era saber más sobre ese chico de rostro ligeramente bronceado y mirada ceñuda que se mostraba más serio de lo que ella recordaba haber visto jamás a su hermano mayor, Neji.

Era como si tuviese algo diferente.

Sus manos también eran distintas, pensó de inmediato al ver las rozaduras, las durezas, las cicatrices y los pequeños cortes que le surcan la piel.

—Hará poco más de un mes.

—No te había visto antes.

—¿Sueles esconderte en el almacén?

—No. —Se echó a reír—. Supongo que debería irme ya.

—Supones bien —contestó él sin mirarla mientras ella bajaba del fardo, se despedía de él con una pequeña sonrisa y desaparecía de aquel lugar en el que Sasuke se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

Dejó de cepillar la silla solo un instante, contemplando la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse. Luego sacudió la cabeza, cuando comprendió que esa niña y él pertenecían a mundos tan diferentes que dudaba que tuviesen algo en común más allá de que ambos tenían dos ojos, dos piernas y dos manos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Te acompañaré a esa fiesta —dijo de inmediato Hinata.

Su hermano mayor, Neji Hyuga, futuro heredero del imperio familiar, alzó una ceja en alto, mirándola con curiosidad. Balanceó la copa de brandy que sostenía entre los dedos. Era un hombre apuesto, de carácter complicado debido a su habitual cinismo, cuya única debilidad conocida era su pequeña y adorable hermana a la que siempre se había encargado de proteger, temeroso de que su corazón sufriese tanto como mucho tiempo atrás lo hizo el suyo. Por ello, también la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuándo tramaba algo.

—¿Por qué te interesa ir a la fiesta?

—¿Por qué no iba a interesarme?

—No esquives mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Hinata. Normalmente, mamá y yo tenemos que arrastrarte a cualquier reunión social, sobre todo durante este último año. Quiero saber a qué se debe este peculiar entusiasmo.

—Oh, vamos, Neji, no es nada. Sabes que no deberías ser tan entremetido—dijo un poco burlona.

—Yo diría curioso, que es muy diferente.

A pesar de que quería a su insoportable hermano con toda su alma, en ese momento Hinata lo odió. Se sentó en el sillón del salón de la mansión de soltero en la que ahora vivía Neji en la ciudad, y se acarició distraída el collar de perlas que llevaba puesto.

—No importa. Olvídalo. Tienes razón, seguro que esa fiesta es tremendamente aburrida. La próxima vez que quiera asistir a algún acto de los Akemichi, me encargaré personalmente de visitarlos para disculparme por rechazar sus anteriores invitaciones.

Hinata se levantó decidida, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Espera. —Neji la llamó—. ¿Tiene este inusitado interés algo que ver con el regreso de un tal Sasuke Uchiha? Me han llegado rumores sobre su llegada.

—¿Sasuke? No sabía que estaba aquí—mintió.

—Mi querida Hinata...

—No me mires así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Era solo una niña, Neji. —Tragó saliva con fuerza al recordar aquellos veranos de su juventud en los que creía que podría vivir sin responsabilidades. Qué equivocada estaba. Su hermano se había encargado de hacérselo ver, de impedir que se fugase con Sasuke a Escocia segundos antes de salir por esa puerta...

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese seguido a mi corazón?, se preguntó Hinata durante un segundo de debilidad. ¿Qué sería ahora de su vida si estuviese casada con Sasuke Uchiha, viviendo en algún pueblo rural, llevando una vida tranquila lejos de la aristocracia y de la gran ciudad...? El nudo que le atenazó la garganta se volvió tan fuerte que hizo un esfuerzo por respirar mientras contemplaba a su hermano Neji beberse la copa de un trago antes de dejar el vaso en la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá y suspirar hondo.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Hinata. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí. —O no, susurró otra voz.

—Habrías tenido una vida desdichada.

Ella suspiró hondo antes de mirar a su hermano.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque así es siempre, Hinata. Porque el amor, por mucho que duela escucharlo, no existe. Es solo una ilusión pasajera; una mezcla de deseo, locura e impaciencia. Pero nunca se mantiene a largo plazo. Confía en mí, sabes que sé de lo que hablo. Además, no teníais futuro. Habrías renunciado a tu dote y a tu posición al marcharte con él. Y te has criado rodeada de privilegios y caprichos, no tienes ni idea de lo que es pasar hambre...

Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche que cambió su vida se sucedieron de nuevo. Aún podía sentir el dolor desgarrador cuando notó que su fortaleza se tambaleaba al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor. Si Neji no la hubiese pillado justo antes de abandonar para siempre la casa familiar, si él no la hubiese convencido de que estaba cometiendo el error más terrible de su vida...

Entonces, todo sería diferente. Para bien o para mal.

Porque una cosa era cierta: de no ser por la intervención de Neji, ella habría dejado atrás todo lo que conocía por amor; los vestidos, las fiestas, las joyas y cualquier otra posesión, incluidas las que no eran materiales, como su familia. No había pensado en el hambre ni en la vida que llevaría lejos de allí cuando decidió fugarse con Sasuke.

—En cuanto a la fiesta... —Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la falda abultada de su vestido de día—. Admito que tengo curiosidad por verlo. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, hace mucho que me olvidé de él, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Me alegra oírlo. Entonces, serás mi acompañante.

—Gracias. —Hinata se puso en pie y suspiró.

—Por cierto, me han llegado algunas noticias sobre él. Al parecer, hace dos noches estuvo en White divirtiéndose con una fulana. Como ves, nada que lo diferencie de cualquier otro hombre que conozcas, incluido yo mismo —bromeó sin humor.

Hinata imaginó a Sasuke con una chica cualquiera entre sus brazos, esos que años atrás la habían cobijado a ella. Casi podía notar su corazón supurando por las heridas que había dejado su recuerdo. Sobre todo al pensar en eso, en que quizás su hermano tenía razón y Sasuke tan solo era un hombre seducido por el dinero, las mujeres y los negocios, aunque todo aquello no tuviese mucho que ver con el chico que ella había conocido.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió al ver que Neji parecía preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle—. Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta, entonces. Y deja de beber tan temprano —lo reprendió.

Él le dirigió una mirada cautelosa mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta donde la esperaba su carruaje. Una vez estuvo dentro, Hinata dejó escapar en un sonoro suspiro todo el desánimo que había estado conteniendo durante la breve, pero intensa visita a su hermano.

Todavía le costaba asimilar el huracán que se había desatado a su alrededor tras el inesperado regreso de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque se negaba a admitir que, en el fondo, llevaba años esperando escuchar de nuevo su voz, aguardando alguna señal, comparando a todos los pretendientes con su recuerdo. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Era evidente que ella había renunciado a él en el momento en el que se decantó por la comodidad de su vida en lugar de estar dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por amor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué pensaría Sasuke de ella. Quizás ni la recordase o, en el peor de los casos, sí lo haría y no precisamente con cariño.

Cuando entró en la casa familiar, enterró en algún lugar de su alma la tristeza que sentía durante aquellos últimos días. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y pensó en todos esos vestidos que su madre había mandado hacer y terminó acumulando durante los últimos años. Hacía tiempo que no le entusiasmaban las fiestas, pero a pesar de no ser ya considerada una jovencita, Hinata sabía perfectamente cómo deslumbrar si se lo proponía.

Por eso, a media tarde, hizo llamar a Natsu para anunciarle que tras un baño se pondría su vestido preferido: uno rojo de seda, con un corpiño ajustado de escote ovalado y una falda voluminosa. Aquel color resaltaba su piel y su cabello azulado, pero, sobre todo lo demás, la hacía sentirse fuerte. Y esa noche necesitaba estar segura de sí misma.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo.

Lo que sí sabía era que no debía ponerse a llorar, ni lanzarse a sus brazos, ni terminar temblando como una niña delante de todos los presentes y armando un escándalo. Anotó mentalmente esas tres locuras tan dispares entre sí mientras le recogían el cabello en un moño bajo, dejando algunos tirabuzones oscuros sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. En teoría, la idea de encontrarse con él parecía fácil. Esperaba que también lo fuese en la práctica, porque no todos los días una se enfrentaba de cara a los demonios de su pasado.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir? —preguntó Natsu.

—Sí. Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua con preocupación.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres torturarte así —le dijo mirándola a través del espejo ovalado de su dormitorio—. Sabes que esta noche Sasuke estará allí. Y en lugar de evitarlo y quedarte en casa, prefieres asistir a esa fiesta... —Negó con la cabeza.

—En algún momento tendré que verlo.

—O no. Seguro que es posible no coincidir.

Hinata se mordió el labio. El problema era que, por alguna retorcida razón, necesitaba verlo. Quizás para cerciorarse de que lo había olvidado del todo. O para descubrir si él la había perdonado por lo que ella le hizo en el pasado. No estaba segura.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo, Natsu?

—Estás preciosa con este color.

—Gracias. —Sonrió complacida.

No probó bocado antes de dirigirse hacia la fiesta, porque tenía el estómago revuelto. Sabía que, al menos, su hermano estaría allí, algo que al menos era un alivio. Se lo repitió unas cuantas veces mientras se acercaban a la mansión de los Akemichi. Como de costumbre cada vez que organizaban algo, el salón estaba repleto de gente conocida y Hinata saludó a un par de amigas con las que a veces quedaba a tomar el té antes de seguir su camino para buscar a Neji. Miró a su alrededor intranquila, temiendo encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía. Empezó a impacientarse pasados unos minutos.

¿Por qué su hermano siempre se retrasaba? Estaba convirtiéndose en un granuja incorregible.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Hinata tardó unos segundos en comprender que el murmullo de voces que comenzó a extenderse por el salón era debido a la llegada de dos de los invitados. Alzó la vista. En ese instante, supo que podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier lugar. Quizás, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ajena a los cuchicheos, mientras Sasuke Uchiha entraba en el hogar de los Akemichi acompañado por Naruto, el futuro duque de Winchester. Por un momento, Hinata se arrepintió de haber acudido a la fiesta. Pensó que podría estar acurrucada en su sillón preferido, frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca mientras leía un libro, en lugar de encontrarse en un rincón de la estancia con las piernas temblorosas y la boca completamente seca.

Fue una testigo silenciosa de cómo Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción al descubrir que todos parecían más que interesados en él. Y era cierto. Las mujeres le dirigían miradas coquetas. Los hombres lo estudiaban contrariados; los que no estaban a favor de los nuevos ricos, con algo de rencor; los que lo admiraban por ello, con curiosidad.

Era exactamente tal y como lo recordaba, pero más corpulento, más hombre. Ya no quedaba nada del chico desgarbado que ella había conocido, ahora tenía un cuerpo atlético, de cintura estrecha y hombros anchos. Seguía teniendo una pequeña desviación en la nariz que, en realidad, resultaba atractiva, como si rompiese la perfección de su rostro, con esos ojos casi felinos y los labios que se fruncían en una sonrisa torcida llena de frivolidad.

Fue el único gesto de él que no reconoció o asoció con su recuerdo.

Estaba tan absorta mirándolo como si fuese un ser invisible en aquella fiesta, que se sobresaltó cuando él alzó la barbilla y fijó sus ojos en ella. El corazón empezó a latirle tan rápido que tuvo la sensación de que llevaba el corpiño demasiado apretado. Necesitaba salir de allí, tomar aire y respirar. En aquel momento, sintió que conectaban, contemplándose con una intensidad abrumadora como si no estuviesen rodeados por docenas de personas...

—Al fin te encuentro, hermanita.

Hinata dio un saltito al oír la voz de Neji a su espalda. Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó recobrar el aliento, todavía alterada. Procuró sonar serena:

—Llegas con retraso, como siempre.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? Ya deberías conocerme. Iré a buscar una copa.

Ella asintió, todavía sin moverse del sitio. Volvió a contemplar a Sasuke que, ajeno a su presencia, ahora estaba coqueteando con un par de damas que reían encantadas de mantener su atención. Gracias a sus últimos logros, Sasuke desprendía seguridad e inteligencia; por no hablar de su envidiable físico; a Hinata seguía pareciéndole el hombre más deslumbrante que había visto en toda su vida, aunque no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de objetividad. Ya desde el primer día que lo encontró en aquel almacén se sintió fascinada por su frente arrugada, su boca severa y sus bonitos ojos.

—Toma. —Neji le tendió una copa.

—Gracias. —Dio un sorbo pequeño.

—¿No deberíamos saludar a nuestro antiguo mozo de cuadras?

—Oh, no, creo que no. Mejor vayamos a hablar con lord Ebisu...

—Si esquivas el problema, hermanita, significa que sigues teniéndolo.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, su hermano se dirigió hacia el grupo reunido más allá. Hinata se vio envuelta en una encrucijada. Si se quedaba allí parada, Sasuke pensaría que temía enfrentarse a él o que le acobardaba su presencia. Y, a fin de cuentas, si había acudido a esa fiesta tan solo para poder verlo, ¿por qué ahora se sentía incapaz de afrontar aquel reencuentro? Con ese pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza, suspiró y siguió a Neji a toda prisa atravesando el gran salón de baile con las piernas temblorosas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Neji mostró una sonrisa retorcida mientras le echaba un vistazo a Sasuke, que le sostuvo la mirada—. Cómo cambian las cosas.

—Para algunos, no demasiado —puntualizó Sasuke.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago —replicó Neji.

Era más que palpable la tensión entre ellos, al menos hasta que Naruto intervino cambiando el curso de la conversación. Hinata separó los labios con la intención de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no salió ningún sonido. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al ver su reacción, aprovechando que se habían quedado algo apartados del resto, aunque Neji no parecía quitarle el ojo de encima. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Hinata; a los ojos del resto de los invitados podía parecer respetuosa, pero en realidad era más bien un gesto burlón, uno que daba a entender claramente que no quedaba ni rastro de su vieja amistad.

—Lady Hinata —susurró él. Ella no contestó, tan solo tragó saliva.

—Te recordaba más habladora —murmuró él de manera que solo ella pudo oír aquel comentario.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu regreso.

—Imagino que no tanto como mi huida.

Ahí estaba: una daga directa a su corazón. Hinata respiró hondo, gesto del que él se percató. Le sostuvo la mirada con gran dificultad, sintiéndose algo mareada. Antes de que ella pudiese rebatirle, Naruto interrumpió la tensa conversación y le preguntó si le concedía un baile, algo que Hinata aceptó encantada, sobre todo porque necesitaba alejarse de Sasuke para calmarse y asimilar todo lo que había sentido al verlo de nuevo.

Sasuke, por el contrario, le dio un trago a su copa y luego, con el rencor apoderándose de él, contempló con indiferencia cómo su amigo y Hinata bailaban en el centro del salón. Naruto, con su habitual coquetería, le dijo algo que a ella la hizo reír. Por un instante, Sasuke deseó ser quien consiguiese aquel logro. Peor aún: deseó hacerla sonreír, ilusionarla, conquistarla... y luego romperle el corazón, tal como ella le hizo a él años atrás.

A decir verdad, tenía todo a su favor para llevar a cabo su plan. La palabra venganza nunca le había resultado especialmente tentadora, excepto en aquel momento, mirándola bailar feliz y sonriente ajena al dolor que él había sentido en el pasado, tan radiante como la recordaba, tan guapa que le resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de ella.

Algo que solo conseguía ponerlo todavía más furioso.

—No me molestaría que terminase casándose con el futuro duque de Winchester. Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? —dijo la voz de Neji a su lado.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la segunda persona de aquel salón que Sasuke más despreciaba. Y si no estaba ocupando el primer puesto se debía única y exclusivamente a que los sentimientos que había albergado por Hinata eran más intensos y dañinos que los relativos a cualquier otro enemigo—. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Mientras le limpiabas los zapatos o algo por el estilo?

Neji Hyuga era todo lo que él despreciaba en un hombre. Nacido en una buena familia, consentido durante su adolescencia mientras él se mataba a trabajar, libertino, mujeriego, aficionado al alcohol, al juego y a gastarse la fortuna familiar sin miramientos. Todo un diamante en bruto.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

—¿Sigues ahí? Ya había olvidado tu existencia.

—Muy gracioso, Uchiha. Como si uno pudiese olvidar los ojos que lo observaban desde lo alto mientras trabajaba amontonando toneladas de estiércol.

Y tras dirigirle aquellas afiladas palabras, Neji se alejó hacia el otro extremo del salón con su habitual manera de caminar que parecía gritar que se creía el rey del mundo. Sasuke contuvo las ganas que le dieron de darle una buena tunda. Si hubiesen estado en Nueva York... entonces todo habría sido muy distinto... Pero allí tenía que guardar las formas, fingir que era uno de ellos, interesarse por las noticias de sociedad, la política y el protocolo, cuando en realidad lo único que a Sasuke Uchiha le importaba era la economía y los negocios.

Junto a otras cosas. Como el honor. O la venganza…

**. . . . . .**

—¿Trataste mucho con los Hyuga mientras trabajaste allí? —le preguntó Naruto dos días después, mientras ambos se tomaban una copa en su despacho tras hablar de los últimos avances en sus inversiones—. Por lo que vi en la fiesta, no parecías tenerles demasiado aprecio. Y, francamente, Hinata parece una criatura fascinante.

—No es fascinante —replicó Sasuke algo alterado.

—Tranquilo, amigo. ¿Qué problema tienes? La chica es una belleza, eso es innegable. Y tiene ese je ne sais quoi del que tanto hablan los franceses. Me sorprende que siga soltera a su edad. La última vez que asistí a una temporada en Londres, hace años, recuerdo que tenía a la mitad de los pretendientes a sus pies. Lástima que por aquel entonces fuese aún demasiado joven como para interesarme en los beneficios del matrimonio.

—¿Acaso ahora te interesas?

—No exactamente. —Naruto chasqueó la lengua—. Pero digamos que uno va pensando en el legado que dejará; herederos, lazos familiares... todo eso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, percatándose de repente del brillo que había en los ojos de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer aquello antes de tragar con fuerza.

—No estarás pensando en elegir a Hinata Hyuga...

—¿Por qué no? Es genéticamente perfecta, tiene un buen apellido, dinero y fama. Parece una buena opción. Quizás sea algo mayor, sí, pero mucho más interesante que las jovencitas de las últimas temporadas; parece que tengan las cabezas huecas.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —siseó.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de lo agresivo que sonó hasta que las palabras se quedaron flotando entre los dos y el aire del despacho se tornó denso.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y luego le mostró una sonrisa lobuna. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa. Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. Sabía que escondías algo.

—Naruto, déjalo ya —protestó enfadado.

—¿Bromeas? Soy tu mejor amigo desde hace años y no es la primera vez que tengo la sensación de que te conocí hace dos días. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

—Nada... —Sacudió la cabeza con incomodidad.

—Pues nadie lo diría. Cuéntame lo de esa chica.

Supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria. Si no quería perder una de las pocas amistades verdaderas que apreciaba, debía explicarle la verdad. Cogió la botella del minibar y rellenó el vaso semivacío con un poco más de licor. Bebió un poco.

—Tuvimos algo hace años —confesó—, cuando yo era un mozo de cuadras que trabajaba para su familia. En realidad, fuimos amigos desde pequeños. Ella siempre se escapaba para verme y me perseguía allá donde fuese. Y luego cuando crecimos...

—Surgió todo lo demás —adivinó Naruto.

—Supongo que estuvo ahí desde el principio. Pero sí, me enamoré de ella. Si es que existe el amor. Y Hinata... aún no tengo demasiado claro qué era lo que hacía; mi teoría es que le pareció divertido tener una especie de aventura, el peligro de la situación, desafiar a sus padres. Ya sabes cómo son algunas damas rebeldes.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Lo típico. Que, como te decía, solo fui algo pasajero. Cuando se cansó, en concreto una semana antes de que debutase en su primera temporada, mandó que me sacasen de allí como a un perro. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a despedirme de mi familia. Tenía dos opciones: o permitía que me arruinasen la vida o cogía la oportunidad que me ofreció su hermano, me marchaba de la ciudad y desaparecía. Opté por lo que me pareció que tenía más futuro.

Naruto lanzó un largo suspiro de indignación.

Sasuke no entró en detalles sobre aquella fatídica noche: que se suponía que iban a fugarse para casarse en Escocia, pero, irónicamente, solo podía recordar la paliza que le habían dado, mucho menos dolorosa que ver su orgullo pisoteado al sentir que no valía nada ni era merecedor de una mujer como Hinata.

A día de hoy, eso era justo lo que seguía atormentándolo.

Porque, la otra noche, viéndola bailar con su amigo Naruto, escuchando los maliciosos comentarios de Neji Hyuga sobre lo buena pareja que hacían al estar al mismo nivel, Sasuke se había sentido de nuevo como aquel joven sin título, sin dinero y sin honor. Y no había nada en el mundo que le enfureciese más. De hecho, esa era su gran debilidad que se esmeraba por esconder bajo una máscara de ironía e indiferencia. Sin embargo, sus viejas inseguridades seguían ahí, como también la necesidad de sanar su orgullo, de verlo reconstruido y lograr así esa plenitud que aún no había alcanzado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente? —Naruto lo miró. Él meditó sobre aquello en lo que había pensado durante la fiesta.

Era desde luego algo arriesgado, pero a él le parecía justo y más después de recordar la mirada desafiante que ella le dirigió, cómo se acercó a él con la barbilla alzada y orgullosa, con esa serenidad...

—Vengarme de ella. Así es como funcionan las cosas entre la aristocracia inglesa, ¿no es cierto? Digamos que será una especie de duelo personal.

—¿Qué tipo de duelo? —inquirió su amigo.

—Uno en el que el hombre que regresa se esmera por conquistar de nuevo a cierta mujer que merece una reprimenda. Uno en el que él le arrebata lo más preciado que una dama puede tener, su inocencia, justo antes de rechazarla como ella hizo años atrás.

—Por todos los demonios, Sasuke. —Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes meterte en problemas? ¿No sería más fácil olvidarlo? Han pasado muchos años desde aquello y tan solo eráis jóvenes e impulsivos...

—El problema es ese, amigo. Que ni siquiera dejando pasar el tiempo puedo dejar de odiarla. Necesito algo más contundente. —Se bebió la copa de un trago.

—Recuerdas que hemos venido aquí para hacer negocios, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No sufras por eso. No será una distracción.

—Si tú lo dices... —Naruto se mostró intranquilo.

Tenía serias razones para sentirse así. En primer lugar, porque, hasta ese día, lo único que sabía de Sasuke Uchiha era que se había marchado a Nueva York en busca de oportunidades, que era un hombre reservado, leal como pocos e inteligente para los negocios. Ahora también sabía que era orgulloso, peligroso y vengativo, muy vengativo.

**. . . . . .**

Aunque él no hablaba demasiado, el verano siguiente, cuando regresó de la exclusiva academia de señoritas en la que estudiaba, Hinata volvió a buscarlo un día cualquiera. A él seguían sin dejarle ocuparse de los caballos, aunque alguna vez lo habían llamado si necesitaban ayuda y tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo le permitiesen realizar alguna tarea relacionada con esos animales que tanto le gustaban.

Esa tarde estaba cargando con una pala una carretilla de estiércol que luego transportaba hasta la zona del jardín, que quedaba a medio kilómetro de distancia. Repartía el abono por diferentes rincones de la enorme propiedad, según se precisaba. Ella apareció de repente, sin avisar.

Sasuke entornó los ojos porque no estaba seguro de estar viéndola allí, delante de sus narices, arrastrando un bonito vestido de color rosa palo por el suelo embarrado tras la lluvia del día anterior. Llevaba su cabello negro azulado recogido en una trenza, la piel pálida e inmaculada como si el sol jamás la hubiese rozado y sus penetrantes ojos estaban fijos en él.

Le sonrió antes de pararse a su lado.

—Qué mal huele —comentó entonces.

Él la miró sorprendido. Clavó la pala en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hinata?

—¿No te alegras de verme? Estaba deseando volver a casa. Las pocas visitas que me permiten hacer los fines de semana no tengo tiempo para nada con esa institutriz persiguiéndome allá donde voy. Aunque te he visto a veces por la ventana de mi habitación —confesó con una sonrisita.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías así. Aparta.

—¿Por qué eres tan descortés? —resopló.

—En mi mundo, no necesitas ser cortés.

Fue una burla y una crítica hacia el suyo, pero o bien Hinata no se dio cuenta o bien decidió ignorar aquel comentario antes de proseguir. A él le fascinaba que estuviese allí sin inmutarse por el mal olor. O por su aspecto: estaba sucio, cubierto de sudor y tierra, con las manos duras y un corte que se había hecho la semana anterior en la mejilla y que todavía no se había cerrado del todo.

—Pobrecillo, ¿cómo te has hecho esa herida?

—Trabajando —gruñó sin mucho humor.

—Se te infectará si no la limpias.

—Ya lo haré luego —contestó secamente.

—¿Por qué eres tan desagradable?

—Porque tengo que terminar esta tarea.

Hinata pareció entenderlo y se quedó callada, mirándolo en silencio como había hecho un año atrás dentro del almacén de heno. Él fue incapaz de pedirle que se marchase. A decir verdad, su compañía no estaba tan mal.

Era agradable tener a alguien cerca que lo miraba con curiosidad, casi con simpatía, no como si tan solo sirviese para eso mismo: trabajar y trabajar, sino casi como... si fuese un ser humano de verdad, igual que ella, por desconcertante que pudiese parecer. En esos ojos perlados, Sasuke no veía prepotencia, ni altanería, desdén u otras muchas cosas desagradables que encontraba cuando lo miraban.

Ella se levantó cuando empezó a anochecer y refrescar.

—Debería irme ya, estarán llamándome para cenar.

—Espera. Te acompaño —se sorprendió diciendo él.

—Gracias. —La niña le sonrió encantada.

Dejó a un lado las herramientas, se sacudió las manos manchadas y caminó junto a ella a una distancia prudencial en dirección hacia la enorme vivienda. No sabía por qué había querido asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva, pero había oscurecido y, aunque nadie con dos dedos de frente osaría hacerle daño a la hija de los Hyuga, Sasuke no se fiaba del todo de algunos capataces nuevos que habían llegado aquel año a trabajar en la propiedad durante la temporada de verano. Paró de andar cuando llegó a un punto desde el que podía ver la puerta trasera que conducía a las cocinas, esa por la que ella solía escaparse.

—Ve delante. Buenas noches, Hinata.

Por alguna razón, no quería llamarla lady Hinata. Era lo único que se le resistía, quizás porque también resultaba diferenciador y lo que más le gustaba de ella era que no lo veía así.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. —Le sonrió antes de echar a correr. Él se quedó vigilándola hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta y desaparecer. Luego, dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hinata volvió a mirar el remitente de las flores que habían llegado a casa hacía escasos cinco minutos. No podía creérselo cuando Natsu había ido a avisarla. Había bajado las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer en dos ocasiones antes de llegar al pequeño salón donde solía tomar el té con su madre a media tarde.

Las flores estaban allí, sobre una de las mesitas redondas. Eran blancas, preciosas. Hinata abrió con las manos temblorosas el sobre lacado que había llegado junto a ellas.

**_Querida lady Hinata,_**

**_Lamento que la otra noche no supiese dejar atrás nuestras antiguas diferencias. Espero que estas flores compensen mi poca educación y decoro. Estabas deslumbrante._**

**_Con afecto, Sasuke Uchiha._**

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

A Hinata le temblaron las manos antes de volver a meter la nota en el sobre. Sencillamente, no se lo esperaba. Mucho menos después de la actitud que él había mantenido durante aquella fiesta, mirándola todo el rato como si ella solo hubiese sido una mota de polvo en la suela de su zapato, tan orgulloso de las atenciones femeninas que recibió durante toda la velada, tan capaz de mantener una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro que duró mientras ella bailó con su amigo y se alargó mucho más rato, hasta que se marchó.

Quizás de verdad quisiese perdonarla.

Aunque conociendo lo terco que Sasuke había sido en el pasado, era algo bastante sorprendente. Sin embargo, habían trascurrido muchos años, ¿quién era ella para afirmar ahora cómo era aquel hombre? Los dos habían cambiado. Y el tiempo curaba las heridas...

—Pensé que las cosas no fueron bien en la fiesta —comentó Natsu mientras recogía las flores para ir a buscar un jarrón con agua donde ponerlas.

—Y así fue. Quizás solo sea cosa mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Puede que Sasuke no le diese la misma importancia a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, puede que solo lo vea como una tontería de niños—suspiró hondo—. No sé, Natsu...

—No deberías atormentarte así.

—Creo que quizás ya va siendo hora de que supere lo que hubo entre nosotros y pase página. Es evidente que él lo ha hecho. Parece otra persona.

—¿En qué sentido exactamente?

Natsu lo había conocido cuando entró a trabajar como su doncella, durante los últimos años, pero no había intimado demasiado con él, que casi siempre buscaba refugio en los establos. Sin embargo, sí había sido de gran ayuda cuando una joven Hinata le rogaba que le cubriese las espaldas cada vez que se escapaba para pasar un rato con él.

—Me resultó más cínico. También más frío.

—Nunca fue un chico especialmente cariñoso.

—Conmigo sí. No de buenas a primeras, pero una vez logré romper esa coraza suya que era mera fachada. —Sacudió la cabeza cuando la inundaron los recuerdos—. Olvídalo. El caso es que ahora es diferente. No dejó de coquetear con todas las mujeres en la fiesta. Y me miraba como si nunca hubiese significado nada para él. No había ningún sentimiento en sus ojos. Supongo que era de esperar, después de todo lo que ocurrió...

—Oh, mi pobre niña. —Natsu le acarició la cabeza. Aunque tan solo se llevaban unos años, ella siempre la trataba como a una hermana pequeña.

—No me compadezcas. A fin de cuentas, fue mi decisión. A día de hoy aún no sé si me equivoqué o hice lo correcto, pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo esperar hasta que aparezca un hombre que me haga sentir lo mismo que viví con Sasuke. —Empezó a agobiarse ante la perspectiva—. Supongo que debería empezar a valorar la idea de contraer matrimonio. No me queda mucho para empezar a ser considerada una solterona en toda regla.

—No será porque te falten pretendientes.

Hinata suspiró, porque en parte era verdad. Aunque su fama había disminuido considerablemente con el paso del tiempo y tras el debut de muchas otras jovencitas de buenas familias y modales exquisitos, ella tenía la suerte de seguir llamando la atención de algunos hombres conocidos en la ciudad. Quizás ya iba siendo hora de comportarse como una dama de verdad y asimilar su destino: casarse con un hombre respetable, engendrar hijos y formar su propia familia. Todas sus amigas lo habían hecho ya, así que no debía ser tan complicado. Entonces, ¿por qué al pensarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta?

Durante los siguientes días se mantuvo en un estado de alerta similar. Intranquila e incluso algo confusa todavía al pensar en las flores que ya estaban marchitándose y que Sasuke le había mandado. Ella había intentado sin éxito responder la nota, pero cada vez que empezaba a escribir terminaba desechándola poco después. "Querido Sasuke, gracias por las flores, huelen de una forma deliciosa", ¿cómo iba a decirle algo así de insustancial a una persona con la que había vivido tantas cosas? "Querido Sasuke, lamento lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Siento que esa noche nada saliese como realmente lo planeamos nosotros. Fui una cobarde...", ¿cómo podría abrirse así ante él, cuando la mera idea hacía que el estómago se le pusiese del revés? "Querido Sasuke, es probable que siga sintiendo algo por ti...", ¿en qué diantres estaba pensando? Rompió esa última tarjeta y se llevó las manos a la cara de una forma muy poco femenina que hubiese hecho que lady Hyuga pusiese el grito en el cielo. Contempló el jardín que se veía desde la ventana de su dormitorio y sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquella noche lejana en la que todo salió al revés, cuando su hermano Neji le pidió que subiese a su habitación y él se fue en medio de la noche directo hacia los establos, donde ella debía reunirse con Sasuke. Hinata nunca había vivido unos minutos más eternos, bajo la mirada de la luna llena.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de esa ventana al pasado.

Con la esperanza de despejarse, accedió a acudir con su madre a Drury Lane para ver una nueva obra de teatro que se estrenaba ese mismo viernes, por lo que daba por hecho que todo hombre o mujer que gozase de cierto prestigio o poder acudiría al evento.

—Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón y estés dispuesta a empezar a plantearte tu futuro. Tanto tu padre como yo hemos tenido mucha paciencia contigo —le reprochó su madre mientras le colocaba bien la gargantilla que se había puesto para acudir esa noche junto a ella al palco que tenían alquilado durante toda la temporada—. Me tenías preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mamá —le aseguró.

—Pues no lo parece. Te has quedado muy delgada. Lo que necesitas es encontrar un buen hombre de una vez por todas, casarte y construir una familia. Hazme caso.

Hinata asintió antes de salir de la mansión, montar en el carruaje y poner rumbo Drury Lane. Hacía una noche templada de finales de primavera y el aire fresco resultaba agradable, tal como comprobó cuando el cochero las dejó delante de la puerta.

Se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio.

E incluso en el mismísimo vestíbulo, donde a menudo se reunía la gente y aprovechaban para saludarse antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos sitios, Hinata pudo percibir su presencia. No sabía explicar cómo ni de qué se trataba exactamente, pero era similar a un escalofrío leve que comenzaba en la parte baja de su columna vertebral y se extendía lentamente hacia su nuca, erizándole la piel. Clavó la vista en el suelo mientras su madre hablaba entusiasmada un par de metros más allá con una antigua vecina.

—Imagino que recibiste las flores...

Su voz seductora fue casi como un golpe. Hinata se giró para poder mirarlo de frente. Él la saludó con una leve reverencia y ella se inclinó en respuesta tan solo para guardar el decoro que requería la situación.

—Lo hice. Muchas gracias —contestó.

—¿Eso significa que empezamos desde cero?

—No sé si eso es posible entre nosotros. Yo...

—Hay cosas que es mejor dejar atrás —la cortó.

Sasuke sonrió como si aquella situación le resultase de lo más divertida. Ella, por el contrario, hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse clavada en el sitio y no huir hacia el palco, que era lo que de verdad deseaba.

Él estaba terriblemente atractivo aquella noche. Llevaba el cabello oscuro que ella recordaba revuelto peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos negros brillaban en su rostro bronceado y vestía de forma impoluta, tan correcto que cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con un aristócrata, si no fuese porque su sonrisa pendenciera era escandalosa.

—Lo que intento decir, es que deberíamos hablar...

Pero de nuevo no terminó la frase, porque en ese momento vio cómo su madre se acercaba hacia ellos. Y él, con esa sonrisa intimidante y descarada, se alejó sin despedirse. Ruborizada, Hinata siguió a su madre hacia el palco.

—¿Ese de ahí era Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí. Me lo presentaron el otro día en la fiesta.

—Oh, no puedo creerme que nuestro antiguo mozo de cuadras esté ahora aquí, en el mismísimo teatro. —Su madre se acomodó y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado con un suspiro—. Es denigrante. Sorprendente, también, claro.

—Tampoco creo que denigrante sea la palabra.

—¡Por lo que más quieras, Hinata! A saber de dónde habrá sacado esa fortuna que tiene ahora. Lo que no termino de entender es esa amistad con el futuro duque de Winchester ni qué opinará su padre de algo así. Es el soltero de oro actualmente.

—No me interesa —se apresuró en recalcar.

—¿Por qué no? Es terriblemente apuesto.

Su madre estaba en lo cierto. Naruto medía tanto como Sasuke, ambos poseían una figura estilizada similar, pero el futuro heredero del ducado era rubio, con el cabello en punta, pero perfectos, y sus ojos azules estaban repletos de diversión y descaro, no como los oscuros y fríos que Sasuke solía mostrar delante de casi todo el mundo. Casi parecía que eran polos opuestos. Quizás por eso a ella también le intrigaba aquella insólita amistad.

—Creo que empezó a ganar su fortuna como asesor antes de decidirse a ir por su cuenta. Parece ser que tiene un instinto natural para saber en qué invertir en cada momento.

Lo dijo de carrerilla, casi corriendo. Era la poca información que había reunido aquella semana cuando había ido a tomar el té con su amiga Karui. A pesar del rencor, del dolor y todos los recuerdos, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse impresionada al ver en lo que se había convertido aquel muchacho que conoció aquel día de verano al escaparse para evitar la hora del baño. Ya desde el principio, ella advirtió en él algo distinto, aunque nunca supo ponerle nombre. Quizás por eso sabía que estaba destinado al éxito.

—Es evidente que se trata de mera fortuna.

—No estoy tan segura —replicó Hinata.

—Casi parece que no te parezca reprochable.

—Es que no me lo parece —contestó decidida.

Su madre puso una mueca de disgusto, pero, por suerte, la obra dio comienzo en ese momento, razón por la que se libró de seguir manteniendo esa incómoda conversación. Por desgracia, no consiguió con la misma fortuna evitar mirar de reojo hacia el lugar donde había visto que Sasuke se había sentado junto a Naruto. Para su sorpresa, pronto descubrió que también gozaban de compañía femenina, algo de lo más inapropiado.

Se pasó toda la velada entre nerviosa, alterada y celosa.

Cuando la obra finalizó, se olvidó de sus modales y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo mientras su madre intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente para seguirla. Al notar que alguien le rozaba la mano enguantada, se giró para pedirle que no se entretuviese hablando con viejas amigas en el vestíbulo, pero su madre no estaba allí.

En cambio, Sasuke Uchiha sí. La miraba fijamente.

—Parece que te corre un poco de prisa.

—Así es. Tengo que irme...

—Espera, Hinata.

Odió tanto lo que la hizo sentir escucharlo pronunciar su nombre a secas por primera vez después de tanto tiempo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para recuperar la compostura. Además, él estaba demasiado cerca, de una forma casi inapropiada. Se fijó en sus seductores labios cuando los abrió para hablarle.

—Queda conmigo mañana por la mañana.

—No creo que eso sea correcto—Lo miró incrédula.

—Di que Naruto te ha invitado a una comida campestre en Vauxhall Gardens, seguro que así te permiten (o casi te ordenan) que vayas sin acompañante. Además, ya tienes cierta edad, no eres una jovencita inocente—añadió.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó sorprendida. Casi había olvidado que con Sasuke no existía el decoro ni la educación exquisita de la que hacían gala los caballeros. Y, muy a su pesar, aquello le gustaba; su desparpajo, la naturalidad, que no fuese pomposo.

—A las once. Te seguiré con mi carruaje.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de que él desapareciese. Se quedó unos segundos allí plantada en el vestíbulo, rodeada por un montón de personas que no parecían prestarle atención, hasta que su madre apareció y le dirigió una mirada airada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has salido casi corriendo? Es de mala educación no saludar si te cruzas con algún conocido, Hinata. Parecía que te perseguía un fantasma.

—No exactamente —carraspeó algo incómoda.

Decidió abordar la conversación cuando subieron al carruaje y este se puso en marcha. Su madre, una mujer de anchas caderas y pelo oscuro como el suyo, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras ella terminaba de aclarar los suyos, aunque bien sabía de antemano que no iba a conseguirlo.

¿Qué debía hacer? No ir, por supuesto. Eso era lo más sensato. Pero Hinata empezaba a darse cuenta de que ella no era una mujer sensata, porque de otro modo no estaría valorando seriamente la posibilidad de acudir a la cita que Sasuke Uchiha acababa de proponerle de una manera poco ortodoxa e inapropiada. Y sin embargo le podía la curiosidad...

Porque, aunque distinto, seguía siendo Sasuke. ¿Cómo negarse? ¿Cómo podría buscar seriamente un marido si era incapaz de cerrar definitivamente ese baúl del pasado? Y por mucho que le molestase, seguía más abierto que nunca. Pensaba en él al acostarse cada noche, cuando su mejilla rozaba la almohada, y también al despertarse, incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que se derretía por dentro cada vez que lo miraba...

—Tengo algo que contarte, mamá —dijo al fin, con la boca un poco seca por los nervios—. He tenido un encuentro fortuito con el duque de Winchester cuando salía...

—Te dije que ibas demasiado atolondrada...

—Y me ha invitado a ir mañana con él a Vauxhall Gardens.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Su madre se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Pero eso es absolutamente fabuloso, Hinata! Mi bonita Hinata. Ya sabía que tanta espera valdría la pena...

—Madre, solo es un encuentro informal...

—Nada de eso. Conozco al hijo de Winchester y no se anda con rodeos cuando quiere algo. Lleva muchos años fuera, es cierto, pero ya desde pequeño era un niño testarudo.

—¿Te parece bien que vaya?

—¡Menuda pregunta! Claro que sí.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener que mentirle a su madre, pero como bien había previsto Sasuke al proponerle aquello, era sin duda la mejor manera de poder verlo sin que su familia hiciese un escándalo de ello. Y, además, él tenía razón; ya no era ninguna jovencita, sino que estaba más cerca de ser una solterona. Tampoco es que fuese especialmente dada a romper las normas si no era por una buena razón, pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que aquella vez valía la pena.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Sasuke?

—Deja de preguntarme eso —protestó el otro.

—Es que creo que deberías olvidarte de esa chica y ya está —insistió Naruto, dentro del carruaje con el que seguían al de lady Hinata. El plan era que él bajaría y la acompañaría por la entrada de Vauxhall Gardens hasta uno de los laberintos donde se reuniría con Sasuke sin que nadie fuese testigo del encuentro, porque, además, todo el mundo estaría ocupado disfrutando de los espectáculos que allí se ofrecían—. Es una belleza, no lo negaré...

—No se trata de eso —repuso Sasuke—. Sino de su vanidad. De ese egocentrismo que parecen tener todos los aristócratas...

—Te recuerdo que hablas con uno de ellos.

—Tú eres distinto —matizó.

Y, en cierto momento, había pensado que ella también lo era, pero se equivocó. Mientras se acercaban a los famosos jardines, meditó que aquello se trataba de venganza, por supuesto, pero también de algo más. La idea de tener a Hinata entre sus brazos, de conquistarla, de acariciar su cuerpo... seguía encendiéndolo como cuando eran joven. Quizás incluso más, ahora que Sasuke era un hombre experimentado, que sabía todo lo imaginable sobre el placer y el sexo. Ella sería su trofeo. Un pequeño capricho, como años atrás él lo fue en la situación contraria. Le parecía justo, casi un plan digno del destino.

Tras proponerle aquella cita clandestina la noche anterior, apenas había podido dormir, dándole vueltas a si acudiría al encuentro o no lo haría, pero cuando vio salir su carruaje de la puerta principal de la mansión de los Hyuga, sonrió con satisfacción. Casi tanto como cuando su mejor amigo bajó cuando llegaron a su destino, dispuesto a ayudarlo en aquella farsa, aunque no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con las decisiones que estaba tomando. Sasuke no tenía tiempo para explicarle lo que se sentía cuando nacías un escalón por debajo del de los más afortunados, cuando eras solo un número y no un conocido apellido.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños, extendió los dedos e intentó relajarse. Contó hasta veinte antes de salir del carruaje. La luz del sol iluminaba los jardines. Se internó entre los numerosos arbustos y flores que inundaban aquel lugar lleno de música y ambiente festivo. Caminó con paso seguro hasta donde había acordado con Naruto que ella lo estaría esperando: dentro de un laberinto que sus propios lacayos se encargarían de custodiar para no correr el riesgo de verse interrumpidos.

No es que Sasuke pensase hacer nada escandaloso aquel día, precisamente porque creía que la venganza sabía mejor en bocados lentos. Y Hinata era un manjar tan delicioso que corría el riesgo de atragantarse si no la saboreaba despacio, a su tiempo.

Vio cómo Naruto se alejaba algo más allá cuando entró en el laberinto. Avanzó despacio, pisando la tierra a sus pies, hasta que se encontró a Hinata sentada en un banco de piedra, ataviada en un vestido amarillo claro que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos. Ella se levantó al verlo. Parecía terriblemente nerviosa y él se percató de que había estado mordiéndose los labios como hacía cuando era más joven. Ese gesto sutil lo encendió de inmediato.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre si vendrías.

—Yo también —admitió ella.

—Estás preciosa —la halagó.

—Gracias —respondió cohibida.

—Te sienta bien este color, antes no solías usarlo.

—Antes creía que mi color de la suerte era solo el rojo.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Entender que la suerte no existía como tal.

—Explícame eso. —Él se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, mientras jugueteaba con una ramita pequeña entre sus dedos sin dejar de observarla.

—Es evidente que todo depende de las acciones de nosotros mismos. La suerte tiene poco que ver con el mal o el bien. O con las decisiones propias.

Sasuke sonrió despacio. Ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba oírla hablar sobre cualquier cosa, tan solo por el mero placer de escuchar su voz suave. Dio un paso al frente, acortando el tramo que los separaba, y alargó una mano para tocar con los dedos un tirabuzón que le rozaba la mejilla. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo.

—Eso es de lo más inapropiado.

—Yo siempre he sido inapropiado.

Vio que la joven tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar, Sasuke.

—Sigues siendo como una muñeca.

—Sobre lo que ocurrió hace años...

—¿De verdad quieres escarbar en el pasado ahora, Hinata? Porque no creo que podamos sacar algo bueno de ahí. Sinceramente, no quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió para que terminases decidiendo no acudir a nuestro encuentro, pero he pensado mucho durante estos años... y quizás fue lo mejor para los dos. Así que olvidémoslo —le susurró sin dejar de deslizar aquel tirabuzón entre sus largos dedos masculinos—. Si tú también eres capaz de hacerlo, empezaremos desde cero. ¿Te parece bien?

Hinata titubeó, claramente indecisa, aunque Sasuke no entendía por qué. Le estaba dando en bandeja la posibilidad de redimirse sin siquiera una disculpa o un gesto de remordimientos. Y él pensaba que era la opción más adecuada para llevar a cabo su plan cuanto antes, porque teniéndola tan cerca... no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerse.

Deseaba besarla. Acariciarla. Hacerla suya. Y después dejarla atrás. Olvidarla del todo.

Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles serían sus planes, si se quedaría en Londres una larga temporada o regresaría a Nueva York dejando allí a Naruto al frente de sus inversiones. Lo que sí sabía era que Hinata Hyuga estaría arruinada para cualquier otro hombre de la alta sociedad. Y que él, desde luego, jamás se casaría con ella. Aunque le hubiese prometido justo eso años atrás. Qué tonto había sido entonces. Qué inocente. La rabia lo sacudió durante unos instantes.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —insistió él.

—No sé si se puede seguir adelante cargando una piedra de ese tamaño en la espalda. Cuando pienso en lo que te hice, en lo que nos hice, me entran ganas de llorar...

—Basta, Hinata. Déjalo ya —dijo secamente. No quería de ella disculpas ni lamentos, porque llegaban tarde.

Ahora, que era poderoso, que tenía fortuna, no pensaba que un "lo siento" por su parte valiese lo mismo y tampoco tenía intención de dejarse engatusar de nuevo por sus bonitos ojos luna o esa boca rosada que lo hacía pensar en el pecado. A esas alturas, lo único que a Sasuke le servía era pensar en el ojo por ojo, en la satisfacción que sentiría al verla a ella tan humillada como él se sintió esa noche en la que tuvo que abandonar de golpe todo su mundo.

—Sasuke... —Ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Él la ignoró. Suspiró profundamente, inflexible.

—Cuéntame por qué no te has casado todavía.

Hinata pareció volver en sí y meditó la pregunta.

—Ninguno... ninguno...

—Estaba a la altura —dedujo él. Propio de ella. Creerse por encima del resto.

—Eso es. Pero no puedo retrasarlo mucho más.

No le dijo que ninguno estaba a la altura de él.

Hinata no supo qué pensó Sasuke. Puede que en esa promesa que ambos se hicieron años atrás. Pero si así fue, no lo mostró. Él se limitó a observarla con los ojos negros brillantes bajo el sol de aquella mañana de principios de verano. Ella tembló ante lo que vio allí: deseo, contención, muchos recuerdos que los dos habían compartido, a pesar de que él pretendiese enterrar ese pasado. Hinata tragó saliva con nerviosismo cuando Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y, por un leve momento, anheló que la besase, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él solo pretendía quitarle del pelo una hoja que se le había enredado en el recogido.

—Debería irme ya —dijo ella algo alterada.

—¿Tan pronto? Quédate un rato más. Por los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke le señaló con una mano el banco de piedra, invitándola a sentarse, y tras emitir un suspiro y debatirse interiormente, Hinata tomó asiento allí. Él lo hizo a su lado, demasiado cerca para considerarse correcto o adecuado, desde luego. Olía a jabón y a sándalo. Y su cabello, que tiempo atrás solía llevar despeinado, estaba tan limpio y brillante que daban ganas de hundir los dedos en él para acariciarlo. Sasuke inspiró hondo y su pecho se movió.

—Entonces, si no te has casado ni estás prometida todavía, ¿qué has estado haciendo exactamente todos estos años? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Recordarte, pensó Hinata. Recordarte demasiado.

—Al principio debuté en la temporada y durante los siguientes años tuve varios pretendientes. Hice algunas amigas que aún conservo. Asistí a fiestas, al teatro, a conciertos... —Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad sin ser consciente de que ese gesto provocaba en Sasuke un instinto que debía contener—. En los últimos años he sociabilizado menos, prefería quedarme en casa leyendo o con los caballos —añadió bajito, esperando la reacción de él.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella con algo de tensión.

—¿Sigues cabalgando?

—Sí. A veces. ¿Y tú?

—Hace tiempo que no.

A Hinata le entristeció escuchar aquello, pues hubiese pensado que era imposible. Le costó encajar al chico que ella había conocido con el hombre que tenía delante. Nunca imaginó que su unión con esos animales se rompería. Pero, a fin de cuentas, tampoco imaginó que se rompería todo lo demás y ahí estaban, conociéndose de nuevo como dos extraños.

—Por lo que he oído, tú sí has estado muy ocupado —intervino ella—. Me han llegado algunos rumores que aseguran que te convertiste en asesor poco después de llegar a Nueva York. ¿Cómo ocurrió? No sabía que te interesase la economía.

—Y no me interesaba. Pero estuve trabajando durante un tiempo en casa de un hombre que se dedicaba a la banca. Al final terminé familiarizándome con las nociones más básicas porque él me hablaba a menudo del tema. Todo empezó así. Me pedía mi opinión. Con el tiempo, empezó a hacerlo cada vez con más frecuencia. Hasta entonces, me ocupaba del mantenimiento de la casa y del jardín, hasta que un día me invitó a acompañarlo al trabajo. Me presentó a sus compañeros y me dijo que llevaba acertando con mis previsiones desde que había empezado a tomar en cuenta mis respuestas. A mí me parecían... lógicas.

—¿Así, lógicas, sin más? —Hinata sonrió.

Por un instante, solo uno, Sasuke se sintió orgulloso.

—Sí, tan sencillo como eso. De sentido común.

—¿Y cómo conociste a Naruto? —inquirió.

—Cuántas preguntas, lady Hinata —bromeó él.

A ella nunca le molestó que la llamase directamente por su nombre de pila. Se quedaron en aquel banco un rato más, entre los setos del laberinto, escuchando el piar de los pájaros y las voces lejanas. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Hinata, porque empezó a recordar la maravillosa sensación que la embargaba cuando estaba con él, esa certeza de que podía simplemente quedarse callada a su lado durante horas sin sentirse incómoda, como hacía cuando era pequeña e iba a verlo trabajar mientras el tiempo se escurría siempre rápido. Sasuke, porque por primera vez, al verla algo más confiada, sintió que él estaba un escalón por encima de ella, que tenía más poder, más información. Que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Se levantó cuando lo atravesó un escalofrío.

—Habrá pasado más de una hora —dijo.

—Sí. Gracias por invitarme. —Ella lo miró, más relajada que cuando llegó o se encontraron las otras dos noches—. Me ha gustado poder pasar un rato contigo. Como antes.

Sasuke la miró complacido antes de echar a andar por el laberinto.

Como antes, esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza. Qué irónicas eran. Él sabía bien que nada podría volver a ser como antes, porque por aquel entonces era un joven enamorado que confiaba a ciegas en la chica que tenía al lado. Y en cambio en aquellos momentos sabía bien que tenía que andar con pies de plomo ante sus encantos, que debía seguir controlando la situación, porque de lo contrario era fácil tropezar con sus bonitos ojos misteriosos o su apetecible boca, esa que deseaba devorar. Por no hablar de su encanto natural, ese que exhibía sin esfuerzo en cuanto alguien entablaba conversación con ella.

Pero había sido un buen comienzo. El inicio de su verdadero final.

**. . . . . .**

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke, espera! —Hinata corrió por el prado.

—¿Qué diría tu padre si te viese así? —bromeó él.

Sasuke estaba montado en uno de los caballos. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y ya parecía todo un hombre, con la sombra de la barba cubriéndole las mejillas, su imponente altura, los hombros más anchos que tiempo atrás y las manos grandes y fuertes. Avanzó un poco con el caballo hasta internarse en la arboleda que había al lado, bajar de él y coger las riendas con la mano. Ella lo alcanzó allí donde ya no podían verlos. Hinata, por el contrario, seguía pareciendo un poco niña a sus quince años, aunque desde luego él no la veía así. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Sasuke había dejado de verla como a una cría molesta que lo incordiaba mientras trabajaba. Al verla llegar aquel verano se le había secado la boca y un deseo incomprensible que no estaba allí antes lo había azotado dejándolo confundido e intentando asimilar su significado.

—Te dije ayer que me esperases —se quejó ella.

—Pensé que no vendrías. Era tarde.

—He tenido que distraer a mi madre.

Comenzaron a pasear juntos por el bosque que quedaba cerca de la propiedad, en la parte trasera. Desde que el año anterior Sasuke había comenzado a trabajar como mozo de cuadra, acostumbraba a cabalgar por allí con los caballos, pero cuando ella lo acompañaba, lo hacía a pie, más tranquilo, mirándola de reojo cada vez que tenía ocasión. Aunque había perdido la virginidad dos años atrás con una chica que conoció en una taberna, Sasuke empezaba a ser consciente de que había una delgada línea que separaba el mero deseo de algo más, algo como el amor, quizás. O el cariño.

Lo pensó mientras contemplaba su cabello oscuro algo despeinado y cómo Hinata se levantaba sin pudor el vestido, dejando al descubierto sus tobillos y la parte baja de sus piernas sin tener en cuenta el protocolo. Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, me prometiste que me enseñarías...

—Vamos a probar a ver qué tal, pero no te emociones.

—No me emociono, solo quiero saber qué se siente.

—Si me pillan haciendo esto, ya puedo despedirme de mi trabajo. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Si Hinata no fuese su única y mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estaba en su cabeza y con la que pasaba cada verano desde que había llegado a la propiedad de los Hyuga, jamás habría accedido a enseñar a una dama a montar a horcajadas. Pero ella se lo había pedido... Y él era incapaz de negarle nada—. Ven, acércate.

Ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y se paró al lado de él y del caballo.

—Coloca un pie en la montura y apóyate en mi hombro con una mano.

Ella lo hizo, pero entonces se tambaleó por culpa de la pesada falda y él la sostuvo contra su pecho. Apretó los dientes al sentir su cuerpo blando pegado al suyo. Y todavía más cuando ella se levantó el vestido para poder pasar la otra pierna por el lomo del caballo. ¡Jesús! Aquello era una tortura.

Pudo ver de pleno sus bonitas piernas torneadas bajo la ropa y cubiertas por unas medias. Una vez la mantuvo sujeta sobre el animal, que era el más dócil de la familia, volvió a coger las riendas y la miró inseguro.

—¿Qué tal estás ahí?

—Oh, genial.

—Hinata...

—En serio, me siento mucho más sujeta así. ¿Podemos movernos un poquito? Déjame que pruebe, Sasuke. Nadie va a vernos. Confía en mí. —Le mostró un puchero encantador.

Sasuke resopló por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar a paso lento llevando el animal agarrado de las riendas. Tras un rato algo tenso, se relajó y terminó disfrutando del paseo y de la conversación con Hinata, que no cesaba de relatarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había aprendido aquel año en la academia de señoritas, lo ridículas que consideraba algunas de esas cosas y las chicas con las que había entablado amistad. Aunque las diferencias entre ellos eran más que palpables, cuando estaban juntos se esfumaban. De repente, durante aquellas quedadas que comenzaron aquel verano por el bosque en cuanto él terminaba su jornada, Sasuke sentía que solo eran una chica y un chico hablando, mirándose y conociéndose.

Sentía que eran iguales. Y que cada vez la quería más...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—¿Cuándo piensas empezar a comportarte como un hombre? —gruñó su padre dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche mientras los cuatro comían en la mesa principal.

Casi todos los viernes, Neji solía acudir a la casa familiar para comer. Era una de las pocas normas que no había roto todavía, aunque Hinata no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacerlo. Si ya antes era difícil controlar a Neji desde aquel suceso al que evitaban referirse, la cosa empeoró cuando se mudó solo a una casa adosada de soltero en el centro de la ciudad. Su día a día consistía en beber, pasar el rato con mujeres y asistir al club de juego. Desde luego, nada que hiciese sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de heredar un título como marqués de Cornfell de un pariente lejano de avanzada edad al que le quedaba poco tiempo tras una larga enfermedad.

—Ya soy un hombre, padre —se burló Neji.

—Eres un canalla desvergonzado. Y pensar que recibiste una de las mejores educaciones del país... —Su madre sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Algún día tendrás que casarte. Y tú también, Hinata —añadió dirigiéndose a su hija—. Cualquiera pensaría que los Hyuga somos alérgicos al compromiso, ¡qué bochorno!

Neji le sonrió a su hermana pequeña.

—Te cedo el honor de ser la primera.

—Gracias, pero te lo devuelvo.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —bramó su madre mientras su marido suspiraba con resignación—. Tú, Hinata, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a un hombre decente y respetable. Confiemos en que el duque siga interesado en ti. Y tú, Neji, deberías casarte con una buena mujer y empezar a tener herederos ahora que pronto obtendrás el título de marqués. Ya va siendo hora de que ambos entréis en vereda.

Neji se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Hinata centró la mirada en su plato y comió en silencio, pensativa, porque en el fondo era consciente de que sus padres tenían razón. Habían sido más que comprensivos con ellos. Cualquier otro, podría haberla obligado a casarse sin siquiera consultarle, por ejemplo; sabía de amigas suyas que detestaban a sus maridos en silencio, pero, afortunadamente, su padre siempre había sido un hombre paciente, afable, de carácter sencillo. Nada que ver con su hermano.

Su madre, en cambio, podía ser insistente respeto a ciertos temas, pero nunca cruel.

Y aun así Hinata era más consciente que nunca de que su obligación era casarse cuanto antes. A diferencia de Neji, ella tenía un tiempo más limitado para engendrar hijos o incluso seguir siendo considerada un buen partido de cara a los hombres. Una desventaja de lo más injusta, claro. Pero así eran las cosas. Sin embargo, desde que Sasuke había vuelto, estaba más confusa que nunca, aunque, en realidad, nada había cambiado.

Pensó en el vizconde Sabaku no, con el que había cancelado aquella reunión a media tarde algunas semanas atrás. Era un hombre elegante, serio y muy respetable. Quizás la idea de volver a mostrarse interesada en él no fuese algo descabellado, sino lo más sensato.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Neji se quedó un poco más con ella en la salita principal. Mientras Hinata miraba por el gran ventanal cómo llovía fuera, él se terminaba la segunda copa sentado de mala manera en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas.

Lo miró. Según solían decir a menudo sus amigas, su hermano era terriblemente atractivo. Tras ser presentada en sociedad, durante las primeras temporadas, Hinata se había cansado de escuchar lo guapo que era, lo profundos e intensos que eran sus ojos perlas o lo increíblemente misteriosa que resultaba su desvergonzada sonrisa. Sin embargo, como ella lo conocía bien, sabía que tras aquella máscara de cinismo se escondía mucho más.

Porque ella lo había conocido antes del suceso que supuso un antes y un después para Neji. Pensando en ello, apartó la vista del ventanal y se acomodó en el sofá.

—He estado dándole vueltas...

—Sorpréndeme, hermanita.

—Y creo que quizás madre tenga razón. Míranos. Yo debería estar casada desde hace años y tú, bueno, tendrías que ser un hombre respetable.

—¿Acaso no lo soy? —bromeó.

—¿Podríamos hablar en serio por una vez?

—Vale. ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? Podemos hacerlo sobre el duque de Winchester y su inesperado interés en ti o... ah, perdona, que eso es una farsa.

Hinata notó que enrojecía de repente.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante.

—Que es mentira, Hinata. Conozco bien a Naruto y no tiene ninguna intención de casarse por el momento, de modo que solo me queda suponer que en realidad el interesado es alguien cercano a él. Alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, por ejemplo. ¿Me equivoco?

—Te equivocas... —susurró nerviosa.

—Sé que no. Pero te daré el mejor consejo de tu vida: aléjate de él.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió, te puedo asegurar que lo único que Sasuke puede buscar en ti es sentirse poderoso, la satisfacción de conseguir algo prohibido, fuera de sus posibilidades. Y si asegura estar profundamente enamorado de ti, entonces huye aún más rápido.

Hinata notó al instante que se ponía a la defensiva. Aunque adoraba a su hermano, una parte de ella, una pequeña, no podía evitar culparlo de lo que había ocurrido, aunque en realidad la decisión había sido suya. Contra todo pronóstico, aquella noche Neji le había abierto la puerta y le había preguntado: "¿Qué quieres, Hinata, correr con él hacia un destino lleno de mediocridad o hambre, o dejar que me encargue yo de solucionar este problema? Nadie se enterará nunca. Solo lo sabremos nosotros tres. Y podrás seguir adelante con tu vida sin estar completamente arruinada, y él a salvo".

Entonces ella se había quedado en silencio, llorando, temblando, hasta que su hermano lo había entendido como una respuesta válida y la había dejado allí antes de pedirle que subiese de nuevo a su dormitorio. Solo lo sabía una persona más, Natsu, y ella era consciente de que podía confiar en ella sus más terribles secretos. Sin embargo, por aquel entonces no pensó que después de aquello se pasaría años preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto...

Alzó la cabeza hacia Neji, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? El amor es así, inesperado.

Su hermano se echó a reír y resopló sin humor.

—El amor, mi querida Hinata, no existe. Es una idea tonta que algunas personas pretenden popularizar durante los últimos años. Créeme, sé bien de lo que hablo.

Se acabó su copa de un trago. Hinata lo miró algo indignada. Puede que Neji no hubiese tenido suerte en el amor y que ella le hubiese dado la espalda en lugar de arriesgarse a vivir ese sentimiento, pero aún así deseaba tanto creer que sí existía...

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tampoco puedes hablar por todo el mundo por algo que te ocurrió solo a ti. Ya han pasado muchos años desde entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir lleno de rencor, siendo tan cínico...?

Su hermano la taladró con la mirada.

—Fue un golpe con la realidad.

—No siempre tiene que ser así.

—Olvídalo. —Se puso en pie, suspiró hondo y salió de la salita sin despedirse de ella, cuando siempre solía hacerlo de forma cariñosa. Hinata contempló a través de la ventana cómo se alejaba hacia los carruajes que aguardaban en la puerta principal llevando un paraguas oscuro en la mano derecha y caminando rápido.

Hinata se preguntó si la trágica historia de Neji había influido en la suya propia. Puede que, si las cosas no le hubiesen salido mal a él, la hubiese animado a seguir su corazón en lugar de lo contrario. Pero, desde aquel desafortunado suceso, su hermano no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Había ocurrido años atrás; en concreto, unos meses antes de que Sasuke Uchiha desapareciese de la propiedad de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero, mientras que Hinata se había limitado a llorar cada noche en silencio, Neji se había convertido en un hombre entregado al placer que no atendía a razones.

No siempre fue así, claro.

Antes de aquello, su hermano estaba profundamente enamorado de Tenten Delton. La hija mayor de la respetada familia era la chica más guapa que se había presentado en sociedad durante varias temporadas; tenía la tez blanquecina e inmaculada, los ojos marrones que el chocolate, el cabello castaño y un rostro perfecto, digno de un ángel recién caído del cielo.

Neji se había quedado prendado de ella desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron y, curiosamente, a ella pareció ocurrirle lo mismo. Transcurrieron unos meses idílicos en los que él la visitaba a menudo, la invitaba a acudir al teatro o a dar un paseo por Hyde Park. Estaba absolutamente deslumbrado por Tenten; tanto, que a menudo Hinata solía burlarse de él tan solo para molestarlo un poco, aunque sus bromas no parecían incomodar a su hermano mayor que, finalmente, tras comunicárselo a la familia, decidió pedirle la mano al padre de Amelia. Y ella aceptó. Al menos hasta que, semanas más tarde, también se le declaró un acaudalado duque. En ese momento, rompió su compromiso con Neji y, poco después, contrajo matrimonio con el otro hombre.

Hasta ese momento, Neji creía en el amor puro e incondicional, el amor sencillo en el que dos personas se enamoraban. Pero aquello le hizo abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que el amor era tan solo una mezcla de poder, dinero, títulos e intereses varios que nada tenían que ver con los sentimientos que él había albergado por Tenten.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke la buscó con la mirada en cuanto entró en la sala de baile. Durante la última semana, le había mandado flores en una ocasión más. Y no había podido parar de pensar en ella, en la venganza y en las ganas que tenía de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Antes de que pudiese dar un par de pasos al frente, se vio interrumpido por varias madres acompañadas de sus jóvenes hijas. Al parecer, a pesar de carecer de un título, sí era un buen partido para aquellas familias que habían visto peligrar sus cuentas bancarias en los últimos años. Un matrimonio con él supondría, sin duda, una increíble inversión económica.

—Señor Uchiha, le presento a mi hija Hotaru.

—Encantado de conocerla —contestó cordial.

Lo educado hubiese sido preguntarle si querría bailar con él más adelante, pero Sasuke esquivó a las dos mujeres tras intercambiar un par de palabras más con ellas y se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa del bufete y la bebida. Cogió una copa y bebió distraídamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando encontrarla.

No tardó en hacerlo. Estaba en el centro del salón, bailando con el vizconde Sabaku no. Se mostraba encantadora, con su habitual sonrisa deslumbrante que hacía juego con aquel vestido azul oscuro que se ajustaba en la cintura y se cerraba en torno a un escote elegante, pero que aun así a Sasuke le resultó tremendamente provocativo, como si por poder ver menos porción de piel, él desease con más ganas descubrir qué había abajo.

Aunque lo había visto muchos años atrás. Cuando se besaban durante horas en los establos o cerca del arroyo al que solían escaparse para estar juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquel excitante recuerdo, se terminó la copa y estuvo contemplándola un rato más. ¿Desde cuándo las canciones duraban tanto tiempo? Era sin duda excesivo. Y, cuando terminó y empezó una segunda que también decidió bailar con el vizconde, Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no ir hasta allí y arrancarla de sus brazos. Su único consuelo era que bailar con una misma persona más de dos canciones se consideraba del todo inapropiado. Bebió otro trago cuando Naruto apareció a su lado.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

—Es lo más interesante de las fiestas.

Él sonrió y también se sirvió una copa.

—También veo que, como no apartes la vista de ella, empezarán a pensar que estás planeando cómo raptarla y llevártela colgada del hombro como un animal.

—Muy gracioso —gruñó cabreado.

—Lo digo en serio. Es obsesivo.

—No es verdad. Todo acabará pronto.

—Eso espero, por tu bien. —Suspiró.

—De hecho... cuanto antes mejor...

Sin apartar la vista de ella, Sasuke se terminó su copa, la dejó en la mesa y se movió con sigilo por el salón acercándose a Hinata, que estaba terminando de bailar la última pieza. Cuando se paró frente a ella, la joven tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Me concedes el siguiente baile?

Antes de aceptar, Hinata miró a su alrededor, porque, por supuesto, que el antiguo mozo de cuadras de la familia acabase de pedirle que bailase con él, había suscitado el interés de buena parte de los presentes. Así que se preparó para afrontar el vals, precisamente el baile más íntimo de la velada.

Un segundo antes de que la música empezase a sonar, él posó su mano derecha sobre el omoplato de ella y Hinata se estremeció en respuesta, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida. Extendió la otra mano y sostuvo la suya con decisión. Se miraron fijamente mientras se movían.

En ese instante, rodeados de gente, Hinata solo tenía ojos para él.

Mientras bailaban juntos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, le entraron ganas de llorar contemplando su familiar perfil, ese que había acariciado a tientas las noches que se escapaba para reunirse con él a escondidas. Allí, tan cerca de él que podía respirar su aroma masculino, se dio cuenta de que seguía profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Quizás, nunca había dejado de estarlo. Puede que esa fuese precisamente la razón por la que no se había casado hasta entonces, por la que ningún otro hombre le pareció suficiente al compararlo con su recuerdo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Él la miró atento.

—Sí, solo un poco mareada... —susurró.

Sasuke la condujo con cuidado a través del salón sin dejar de danzar.

Cuando la canción finalizó y la anfitriona de la fiesta quiso pronunciar unas palabras referentes a la orquesta contratada, una de las más conocidas en aquel momento, él aprovechó el instante de distracción de todos los presentes para tirar de ella y alejarse hacia una de las terrazas.

El aire fresco de la noche los sacudió.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias.

—Ven, sígueme.

Descendieron despacio por las escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia un jardín pequeño e íntimo, uno que quedaba en el ala este de la propiedad. Los setos perfectamente recortados les protegían, aislándolos del mundo. Sasuke caminaba despacio, como si quisiese disfrutar del paseo. Ella se colocó bien el chal sobre los hombros.

—¿Tienes frío? —se interesó.

—No, estoy bien. Qué bonito.

Sasuke arrancó una rosa pequeña de color blanca al ver que ella estaba mirando las flores. Se giró hacia Hinata, que tenía los ojos clavados en él de una manera intensa.

—No te muevas. —Le colocó la flor en el pelo.

Ella inspiró hondo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaban tan cerca que él apenas podía soportar las ganas que tenía de devorar su boca, de conquistarla de nuevo...

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarme, Sasuke?

—Hinata, no vuelvas a eso...

—¿Cómo puedes no odiarme? —si yo me odio—pensó ella.

"Sí te odio. Claro que te odio...", se tragó aquellas palabras mientras la voz temblorosa de ella seguía retumbándole en los oídos. Oh, no.

No pensaba ceder otra vez ante sus encantos. La idea de la venganza que llevaba acompañándolo toda la velada se hizo aún más poderosa. La arruinaría del todo. Acabaría con su reputación.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —se limitó a decir.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, adentrándose más en los jardines y alejándose de la propiedad. Ninguno de los dos pensó en si su ausencia en la fiesta sería notable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tienes ganas de que me marche?

—No, ¡no! Claro que no. —Se rio nerviosa—. Quiero decir, que no es de mi incumbencia, por supuesto. Solo era mera curiosidad...

—Aún no lo sé. Estoy improvisando —Sasuke paró de caminar cuando llegaron hasta un claro entre varias enredaderas—. Pero depende de cómo avancen las inversiones.

—Claro. Es comprensible. —Asintió distraída.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes tienes? Sobre casarte...

—Ya debería haberlo hecho —contestó.

—¿Tienes algún pretendiente ahora mismo?

Ella se mostró incómoda y apartó la mirada.

—El vizconde Sabaku no. Es un buen hombre...

Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando Sasuke posó los dedos en su barbilla para alzar su rostro hacia el de él. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Ella no intentó apartarse.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que se entregaba así. Luego la besó. Primero fue un roce leve, casi casto, luego sus labios colisionaron con fiereza. Él la sujetó de la nuca con una mano, como un salvaje más que como un caballero, y deslizó la lengua en su boca en busca de aquel sabor que llevaba anhelando y odiando durante años, todo a la vez.

Hinata gimió y apoyó las manos en su pecho, temblando.

La inundó una explosión de recuerdos y sentimientos enterrados, de pasión y deseo contenido. Se estremeció cuando él presionó su cuerpo duro contra el de ella, de una forma tan escandalosa y firme que pensó que ningún caballero de los que estaban dentro del salón se hubiese atrevido a abordar así a una dama. Los labios de Sasuke solo abandonaron los suyos cuando se movieron por su cuello, dejándole una leve marca con el roce de los dientes.

—¿También tiemblas así cuando te toca ese vizconde?

—Sasuke... —Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Él volvió a devorar su boca, acallando un suspiro que a Hinata se le escapó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose escondidos en el jardín bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, pero cuando se separaron, ella respiraba agitada y se llevó una mano a los labios. Supuso que los tendría enrojecidos e hinchados. Alzó la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —respondió él.

—Sasuke, espera. Habla conmigo.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la miraba entre las sombras. Al verla tan guapa, con los labios rojos por sus besos, deseó más que nunca que Hinata comprendiese lo que había hecho en el pasado, que todos los actos tenían consecuencias.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—De esto que acaba de pasar...

—No tiene importancia. Solo nos hemos dejado llevar. Al fin y al cabo, vas a casarte, ¿cierto? Ese es el plan. Deberías ceñirte a ello, Hinata. Es evidente que entre nosotros no puede haber nada más. Eso es algo que ya quedó muy claro.

—Pensaba que me habías perdonado.

—Y lo he hecho. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. —Se acercó a ella de nuevo de forma peligrosa, pegando su cuerpo al suyo—. A menos que me demuestres lo contrario.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la mansión iluminada unos metros más allá. Hinata se quedó unos segundos asimilando sus palabras antes de seguir sus pasos con las piernas aún temblándole después del beso furioso y cargado de deseo que Sasuke le había dado. Se llevó una mano a los labios. A menos que me demuestres lo contrario.

Una parte de ella comprendía que Sasuke necesitase que estuviese dispuesta a correr riesgos después de cómo le había fallado en el pasado. No quiso pensar en que había algo raro en su mirada audaz o en que percibía en él una frialdad que años atrás no estaba allí. Tan solo se quedó prendada de aquellas palabras. Porque implicaban que aún había esperanza.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y empezaba a entristecerse cada vez que Sasuke dejaba caer que la veía como a una hermana pequeña.

¿Por qué no podía fijarse en ella y sí en todas esas chicas del pueblo más cercano con las que se reunía en la taberna las noches de los viernes? Ella lo sabía porque se lo había contado Natsu, su doncella. Al parecer, la mayoría de los hombres acudían allí al terminar la jornada. Bebían y pasaban un rato divertido con mujeres o con amigos. Nada que se pareciese a la vida que ella llevaba, por supuesto. Hinata seguía acudiendo a una academia durante todo el año y, durante el periodo de vacaciones, se dedicaba a pasear por los jardines, bordar con su madre o leer en la biblioteca.

Excepto cuando se escapaba de casa para acudir a sus citas secretas con Sasuke. Entonces, cuando montaban juntos a caballo o se perdían por el bosque sin dejar de hablar y reír, Hinata sentía que salía de su caparazón y era por fin ella misma. Con Sasuke siempre era fácil dejar de fingir que era una dama perfecta y obediente. Cuando estaba con él, podía decir cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza, reírse a carcajadas en voz alta sin ningún decoro o incluso montar a horcajadas tal y como le había enseñado el verano anterior.

—Hoy llegas tarde —le reprochó al verlo aparecer.

Habían quedado en el límite del bosque, justo donde los árboles empezaban a ser lo suficiente frondosos como para que nadie pudiese verlos desde lejos. Se adentraron un poco más.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

—Supongo. —Ella le sonrió.

Continuaron caminando un poco más, mientras ella lo miraba de reojo. El sol se desplomaba lentamente tras el horizonte, pero aún quedaban horas de luz. Siguiéndolo por un camino lleno de pequeños brotes de hierba, Hinata se fijó en su ancha espalda, fortalecida por el trabajo que desempeñaba, los hombros firmes, la cintura más estrecha y el cabello oscuro alborotado. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al hundir los dedos entre los mechones de pelo. O más tentador: al unir sus labios con los suyos.

¿No era así como se relacionaba una persona cuando sentía algo por otra? Ella lo había leído en las novelas de la biblioteca repasando esos fragmentos una y otra vez.

Se sentaron a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo.

Sasuke se arremangó las mangas de la camisa que vestía, que estaba sucia tras pasarse el día trabajando, nada que ver con el vestido hasta entonces impoluto de ella. Se levantó un poco la falda cuando decidió hundir los pies en el agua helada. Cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —le dijo.

Ella lo miró. Estaban tan cerca, que con solo inclinarse unos centímetros podría encontrar sus labios y descubrir al fin por qué se decía que los besos enloquecían a la gente, o que un beso podía cambiarlo todo, o que los besos eran una miel prohibida que no debía regalarse a la ligera.

—¿Cuándo hago el qué, exactamente?

—Eso. Cerrar los ojos y suspirar hondo. Pareces tan feliz, tan relajada, que da la sensación de que en ese mismo instante tienes todo lo que necesitas en el mundo.

—Es que lo tengo, Sasuke —susurró.

El rostro de él se ensombreció entonces.

—Aún te queda mucho por descubrir.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ya sé que todo lo que deseo está justo delante de mí? —Hinata ni siquiera supo entonces (ni tiempo después) cómo fue capaz de declararse tan abiertamente a Sasuke. Sencillamente, no lo pensó. Dejó que las palabras fluyesen solas—. Sasuke, respóndeme. ¿Qué piensas?

Él frunció el ceño y empezó a arrancar algunas malas hierbas que había a su lado, en la orilla de aquel arroyo en el que estaban sentados tan juntos. Parecía enfadado, lleno de tensión.

—No sabes lo que dices, Hinata.

—¿Por qué no iba a saberlo?

—Porque eres muy inocente.

—Eso no cambia lo que siento.

—Ni siquiera tienes experiencia para poder comparar. Aún no has sido presentada en sociedad, no has conocido a más hombres, no sabes nada sobre el deseo, sobre... —Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese negándose algo para sí mismo—. ¡Por todos los demonios! Si seguro que ni siquiera te han besado aún.

—Cierto, no lo han hecho. Pero lo prefiero así, no me gustaría que hubiese ocurrido con alguien que no fuese especial para mí. Y si tanto te preocupa que aún no sepa besar...

—Hinata... —la advirtió.

—Enséñamelo tú.

Sasuke inspiró hondo para intentar calmarse, pero sentía que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho una y otra vez, mientras aquella chica testaruda y decidida lo miraba desafiante, casi como si lo estuviese poniendo a prueba. Su primer instinto fue negarse, levantarse y marcharse lejos de ella para recobrar la compostura, pero entonces cometió el error de mirar esos labios rojizos y tan apetecibles en los que llevaba pensando más tiempo del que habría deseado hacerlo. Tragó saliva con fuerza y luego se inclinó.

Los rozó con suavidad. Fue un beso suave, porque, aunque tenía ganas de devorarla y de dejar la marca de sus labios por todo su pálido cuello, quería que Hinata recordase su primer beso como algo bonito. Así que reprimió sus instintos y acogió sus mejillas aterciopeladas entre sus manos en lugar de explorar su cuerpo con fiereza. No intentó tumbarla sobre la hierba ni liberar sus pechos apretados en aquel vestido, tan solo se limitó a besarla porque con ella aquello le parecía suficiente. No era solo una cuestión de deseo o pasión, era también una mezcla de amistad, amor y ternura. Se estremeció cuando ella soltó un gemido ahogado y luego la soltó.

Se miraron durante unos segundos respirando los dos agitados.

—Sasuke... —Le sonrió.

—No debería haberlo hecho —se torturó.

Ella se levantó cuando él también lo hizo.

—Yo quería que lo hicieses —insistió.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Por una parte, estaba arrepentido, porque no podía dejar de pensar que había cruzado esa línea que se prometió que nunca dejaría atrás. Sabía que eran de mundos distintos. Que jamás sería suya. Pero, por otra parte, no podía ignorar que había sido el beso más sentido de toda su vida. Que la quería tanto que estaba incluso dispuesto a renunciar a ella para que fuese feliz.

—Lo siento... —susurró con la voz ahogada, pero, luego, en lugar de darse la vuelta, que era lo que debería haber hecho, inspiró profundamente y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza—. Conseguirás que me vuelva loco.

Hinata sonrió cuando él dijo esas palabras sobre sus labios.

—Bien. Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Eres consciente de que esto solo puede traernos problemas?

—Sí, pero también que hay cosas por las que vale la pena tener problemas.

Él volvió a besarla, dejándole los labios enrojecidos, explorándola con la lengua como no había hecho minutos atrás en la orilla del arroyo. Y ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sin pensar, disfrutando de aquel contacto electrizante que había superado todo lo que hubiese podido imaginar sobre los besos, porque con Sasuke aquella palabra adquiría una nueva dimensión y porque en ese momento, abrazados entre los árboles de aquel claro, supo que ningún hombre podría besarla como él lo hacía.

**. . . . . .**

No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Era lo único que hacía. Durante los siguientes dos días, repasó mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel jardín la noche del baile. El leve rencor disimulado que había en su voz ronca, el deseo en sus ojos verdes.

Pero eso no cambia las cosas... A menos que me demuestres lo contrario.

La estaba poniendo a prueba. Hinata era consciente de ello, porque conocía bien a Sasuke, sabía cómo funcionaba, sabía que era orgulloso. ¿En qué momento pensó que todo sería tan fácil como para limitarse a pedirle perdón? Incluso, por una parte, lo entendía. Podía comprender que él necesitase verla dar un paso al frente antes de confiar de nuevo.

—Lo que piensas hacer es una locura —repitió Natsu por quinta vez consecutiva mientras seguía cepillándole el pelo delante del espejo ovalado del tocador.

—¿Y no es por amor por lo que se hacen locuras?

—Mi querida Hinata... —La miró con pena—. Aquel barco ya zarpó, ¿no te das cuenta? Sasuke Uchiha es cosa del pasado y deberías dejarlo estar antes de que termines haciéndote daño en el camino.

—Ese es el problema. Que lo tengo presente, muy presente.

Siempre. Incluso durante todos estos años de ausencia, no he dejado de pensar en él. ¿No crees que algo así significa algo? Nunca he conseguido olvidarlo del todo.

Hinata se miró en el espejo y la imagen de su rostro pálido le devolvió el reflejo. Intentó descubrir por qué esa chica que la miraba no había podido superar aquella etapa de su juventud. Le llegó la misma respuesta que las noches anteriores que se había pasado dando vueltas en la cama: porque era amor. Tan sencillo como eso. Daba igual lo que su hermano Neji pudiese decir sobre ese sentimiento, sobre que solo era un engaño o una ilusión pasajera, porque eso no hacía que fuese menos real para ella.

Era imposible ignorar el cosquilleo que había atravesado todo su cuerpo al verle de nuevo después de tantos años, o cómo se le secaba la boca al tenerlo cerca, lo rápido que le latía el corazón, por mucho que ella intentase que fuese más lento por miedo a que él pudiese oír sus latidos. Y no era solo algo físico, sino mucho más. Estaban sus recuerdos compartidos; tantos, que Hinata era incapaz de ordenarlos en su cabeza. Pero a menudo rememoraba las tardes que pasaron juntos cerca de aquel arroyo, besándose lentamente, o cuando salían a montar a caballo y él sonreía al verla hacerlo libre, a horcajadas, con el pelo suelto y despeinado. Con ningún otro hombre cerca Hinata se había sentido tan libre.

—Pero aún así, escaparte en mitad de la noche...

Natsu arrugó el ceño, todavía preocupada por ello.

—No pasará nada. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor?

—Que te descubran. Tu reputación...

—Mi reputación sirve de poco si el único hombre con el que deseo casarme es él.

—Oh, Hinata, sabes que eso sería un completo escándalo...

—Pero le quiero —insistió notando que le escocían los ojos.

Natsu dejó de cepillarle el pelo durante unos segundos y la miró con pena a través del espejo, como si estuviese haciendo un balance de sus opciones o supiese que aquello que Hinata decía estaba destinado al más completo fracaso. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres una chica testaruda, no saldrá bien.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora todo es distinto. No tendremos que huir.

Puede que él siga sin tener un título y que sea un escándalo que me case con el antiguo mozo de cuadras, pero en este momento Sasuke tiene fortuna y poder, y lo respetan. Nadie hablará de nosotros en cuanto pasen unos años. Mis padres lo aceptarán. Y en cuanto a Neji...

No quiso ni plantearse qué pensaría su hermano de aquello. Seguro que le gritaría que estaba haciendo la tonta o que tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros.

—¿Le has hablado a Sasuke de esto? —interrumpió Natsu.

—No, todavía no —admitió Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa. A decir verdad, Sasuke había dicho algo así como que lo suyo estaba terminado, pero con el añadido final que daba pie a la esperanza: A menos que me demuestres lo contrario—. Pero lo haré. Es solo que antes necesito demostrarle que estoy dispuesta a correr riesgos por él, que lo que hice en el pasado fue un error que lamentaré toda mi vida. —Suspiró hondo.

Natsu le recogió el pelo con esmero.

—Sea como sea, ve con cuidado.

—Te prometo que sí —contestó.

Una hora más tarde, tras asegurarse de que todos dormían en la casa familiar, Natsu la había ayudado a escaparse por la puerta trasera y Hinata estaba ahora dentro de un carruaje de camino a la casa en la que Sasuke se hospedaba, en uno de los barrios más caros de la ciudad. Se había puesto encima del vestido escotado una capa con capucha que esperaba que escondiese su verdadera identidad ante los ojos de los curiosos que pudiesen mirar la calle en el momento en el que bajase del carruaje y llamase a esa puerta sin avisar.

Porque así era. No había avisado de su visita. Ni tampoco había sido invitada. Pero quería que él fuese consciente de que era capaz de poner su reputación en juego tan solo para verlo. Tenía que hacerle entender y demostrarle que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en el pasado era real, por mucho que Sasuke pareciese no querer hablar del tema, y que todavía quedaba algo entre ellos de todo aquello. ¿Por qué si no la había besado en el jardín?

¿O por qué le temblaban las piernas cada vez que él estaba a menos de un metro de ella? Hinata sabía ahora la respuesta. Sabía que se había equivocado tiempo atrás. Y que la única manera de ser feliz era enmendar aquel error, recuperar al chico de pelo oscuro y ojos negros que la hacía sentir libre y deseada, lista e invencible.

Cuando el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa, quizás sopesando si aquel vestido que se entreveía tras la capa era tan caro como parecía, Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa. Pero se tranquilizó cuando la hizo pasar y le pidió que esperase en la salita más próxima a la entrada mientras él iba a avisar de su llegada. Hinata se quedó allí mirando a su alrededor. No había ningún objeto personal que le recordase a Sasuke, pero imaginó que todavía no habría podido hacer aquel lugar suyo con el poco tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad.

Se le erizó la piel de la nuca al escuchar sus pasos.

—Qué sorpresa tan inesperada —susurró su voz.

Hinata se giró hacia él tragando saliva, muy nerviosa.

—Lamento no haber avisado de mi visita...

—Has tenido suerte. Esta noche me apeteció quedarme en casa. Ven, vamos arriba, aquí hace frío. Dale la capa al mayordomo —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—No. Preferiría... no hacerlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dudó.

—Sí, estoy bien así —insistió ella.

—Como quieras. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol que subía hacia la segunda planta. Ella lo siguió de cerca, admirando las formas de su cuerpo, lo alto y atractivo que le parecía, lo tentador que le resultaba todo él, incluso con los puños de la camisa arremangados y el pelo revuelto.

Suspiró, armándose de valor.

Sabía que no podía andarse con tonterías si quería que él comprendiese lo importante que aún era para ella. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Y si Sasuke la rechazaba esa noche... entonces no sabía qué sería de su vida. Probablemente, una existencia infeliz e incompleta, durante la que siempre se preguntaría qué hubiese ocurrido de haber tomado la decisión acertada cuando era apenas una joven llena de dudas y miedos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sasuke consiguió disimular su sorpresa. Se limitó a mostrarse inexpresivo mientras ella se quedaba de pie en medio de su despacho, en la biblioteca, delante de la chimenea encendida que crepitaba. Sacó dos vasos y sirvió sendas copas, la suya un poco más cargada. Cuando le dio la bebida, le rozó los dedos y una sensación cálida lo atravesó.

Maldita mujer...

Era la única persona que conseguía despertar esas sensaciones físicas en él. La odiaba y la deseaba con toda su alma. Y luego estaba la intriga por descubrir qué hacía allí, aunque Sasuke lo sospechaba. Había tirado el anzuelo en aquella fiesta días atrás, después de besarla. Pero eso no cambia las cosas, a menos que me demuestres lo contrario. Quizás Hinata había caído en la trampa. Puede que de repente, por arte de magia, ya no le pareciese tan terrible la idea de estar con él, ahora que tenía una posición, fortuna y contactos, ahora que lo invitaban a las mismas fiestas que a ella, aunque muchos aún siguiesen juzgándolo considerándolo un nuevo rico. El problema era que, en esos momentos, a Sasuke ya no le valía su interés. ¿Qué hubiese pasado de haber aparecido en la ciudad siendo de nuevo un mozo de cuadras?

Seguro que ni lo hubiese mirado dos veces. Con esa idea atravesándole la garganta, le dio un trago a la copa para intentar aliviar la sensación. El rencor lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

—¿No vas a decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que ya lo sabrías... —admitió ella.

—Pues no es el caso. Pero me intriga.

Quiso jugar un poco con ella, ponerla nerviosa.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones y cruzó las piernas mientras la miraba fijamente y degustaba la bebida. Se relamió los labios y vio que Hinata bajaba la vista hasta su boca. Solo ese gesto ya lo excitó. Ojalá pudiese contener el deseo que ella siempre había despertado en él. A veces pensaba que tenía que tratarse de pura química, de la reacción de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, como dos elementos destinados a atraerse con fuerza.

—¿No piensas sentarte? —le preguntó.

—Yo... no, mejor me quedo así...

—Esto se está alargando demasiado.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, mirándolo.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —admitió.

—Ya. Y quiero saber por qué.

—Lo sabes. He vendido aquí... —Dio un paso delante de él, dejando escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo—. He venido porque quería demostrarte...

—Sigue —le ordenó.

—Que correría riesgos por ti.

—¿Riesgos como meterte en un carruaje con una capa?

—¿Eso no es suficiente para ti? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke recordó su propósito. La venganza. La miró fijamente mientras, de repente, ella se desataba la capa que llevaba y dejaba que la tela resbalase lentamente por sus hombros, revelando que llevaba el corpiño del vestido a medio abrochar, con los turgentes pechos blanquecinos sobresaliendo por encima de la tela, dejando a la vista una porción de piel considerable que hizo que Sasuke se excitase de inmediato y empezasen a molestarle los pantalones. Se bebió el resto de su copa al notar la garganta seca.

—Dame más detalles... —la retó, disfrutando del momento, de la sensación de tenerla a su merced después de haberse sentido durante años justo debajo de sus zapatos.

Hinata inspiró hondo, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Quizás... quizás no ha sido una buena idea... —titubeó mientras se cubría con una mano el escote y se agachaba para buscar la capa que había dejado en el suelo.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella tan rápido que cuando Hinata quiso darse cuenta tenía su cuerpo masculino y duro pegado al suyo y vio que sus ojos oscuros brillaban con intensidad, como dos ónix. Se quedó paralizada, respirando agitada.

—No te avergüences. No es algo que no haya visto ya —repuso refiriéndose a los momentos del pasado que habían compartido juntos, cuando se acariciaban y se besaban incansables antes de llegar a más, cerca del arroyo.

—Quería... demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a dártelo todo... —Hinata tembló entre sus brazos—. Que entendieses que no he dejado de pensar en ti...

Él intentó disimular la tensión de su mandíbula. Estaba dispuesta a todo aquello ahora, pero antes no pareció sentir lo mismo. La imaginó en su amplia habitación, tendida en la cómoda cama esa noche en la que él se marchó con nada en los bolsillos y la certeza de que pasaría unos días con el estómago vacío y vagando sin rumbo.

Intentó controlar el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho.

Luego la sujetó de la nuca y la besó con esa misma rabia que sentía, ansiando su boca y aquel momento en el que por fin pondría fin a todo, en cuanto la tuviese desnuda debajo de su cuerpo. Hinata gimió y se sujetó a sus hombros cuando él la estrechó contra su pecho sin dejar de devorarla. El fuego lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Alzó una mano, sin pensar, y bajó la tela aflojada del escote, dejando a la vista sus pechos y contemplándolos frente a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. Cuando la miró, Hinata tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que sus ojos habían dejado de ser verdes y se habían tornado de un negro oscuro y peligroso debido a las pupilas dilatadas y al deseo contenido en ellas. Sasuke se inclinó, dejó un reguero de besos por su garganta y finalmente siguió bajando y rodeó con la boca la cima de uno de sus pechos. Hinata gimió tan fuerte que temió que todo el personal del servicio terminase por escucharlos y notó que se le volvían a encender las mejillas, esta vez no solo de vergüenza, también del calor que empezaba a sentir.

—Tan preciosa como recordaba... —susurró Sasuke.

—Quiero tocarte... Quiero... —Fue casi un ruego.

Él se irguió saboreando aún el aroma de su piel en los labios. Dejó que ella lo despojase de la camisa que ya llevaba aflojada y dejase a la vista su torso desnudo.

Se sentía febril. Había tenido sexo con numerosas mujeres durante los últimos años, incluso con varias amantes que se convirtieron en buenas amigas, pero nunca había sentido aquello. Ese fuego corriendo por sus venas. Esa necesidad de hacerla suya, de marcarla para siempre. Estaba a punto de girarla para terminar de desabrocharle el vestido y quitarle las capas de tela cuando algo lo frenó. Quizás fue esa mirada blanca de Hinata que se le clavó en el alma. O verla de repente tan entregada a él sin ningún tipo de desconfianza...

O el deseo avaricioso. Maldita sea...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó la mano de la parte trasera del vestido cuando volvió a acariciarle los pechos mientras la besaba. Porque una voz le susurró de repente que, si iba a más, si cumplía su venganza en aquel mismo instante desnudándola y tumbándola sobre la alfombra antes de embestirla con fuerza, todo habría terminado. Ya no habría más besos ni más caricias.

Ella descubriría su propósito cuando él le diese la espalda tras consumar el acto. Y en esos momentos Sasuke descubrió que, pese a todo, la atracción que sentía por ella seguía intacta, no así sus sentimientos, y que deseaba disfrutar más saboreándola antes de terminar dándole el mordisco definitivo. Se dejó llevar. Se propuso apartar de su cabeza el odio, el rencor y el dolor, permitiendo que la pasión y el calor tomasen las riendas.

¿Qué tenía de malo alargar un poco aquello? Pronto, quizás en unos días, todo acabaría.

—¿Por qué has parado? Sasuke...

—No he parado. Shh, tranquila.

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego la tumbó sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea encendida. Repasó las cimas de los pechos con los dedos, dejando una señal con la yema por toda su piel mientras ella lo miraba en silencio, ansiosa por recibir más caricias que él pronto le regaló cuando internó una mano bajo la pesada falda.

Hinata se estremeció entonces.

—No te muevas —pidió él.

Pero, cuando rozó el centro de su sexo, Hinata no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se sacudiese en respuesta. Él se tumbó junto a ella, sin dejar de acariciarla, cada vez de una forma más certera, hasta que sus dedos notaron la humedad del deseo.

—Déjame tocarte, Sasuke, por favor...

Él inspiró hondo, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, y cogió la mano de ella para guiarla hasta su miembro excitado. Con su ayuda, Hinata consiguió liberarlo bajándole un poco los pantalones. Lo acarició despacio, de forma inexperta, mientras él hundía un dedo en su interior y cerraba los ojos apretando los dientes al sentir esa mano rodeándolo.

—Dios mío, Hinata.

¿Cómo era posible que lo volviese loco solo con eso? Sin siquiera usar los labios o estar dentro de ella. Bastaba un roce de su mano para que todo su cuerpo temblase.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? Enséñame.

—Mueve la mano. Así. Sí. Así...

Siguió el movimiento con la suya hasta que ella pareció comprender lo que tenía que hacer para darle placer. Luego, las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos llenaron la estancia mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, cada vez a un ritmo más rápido e intenso, con sus bocas pegadas en un beso lleno de gemidos que Hinata no podía contener y que a él terminaron por volverle loco. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando se corrió, sin soltarlo, justo en el instante en el que Sasuke se dejó llevar al fin con un gemido ronco y salvaje.

Durante unos segundos, se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, recobrando la calma perdida y siendo muy consciente de que, aunque no había llegado a cumplir su plan, lo que acababan de hacer había sido perfecto, ardiente e intenso.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así precisamente con ella? La mujer que años atrás pisoteó su corazón. La que lo hizo sentir que no valía nada, que no tenía nada que ofrecer, que jamás sería un hombre que la mereciese.

—Sasuke, vuelve conmigo...

Su voz suave lo sacudió y abrió los ojos. Se levantó, soltándose del abrazo de Hinata, y fue a buscar un paño para limpiarlos a los dos. Lo hizo él mismo. Una vez se aseó y se anudó los pantalones, deslizó el paño entre sus piernas ante la atenta mirada de ella. Hinata no supo explicar por qué, pero aquel gesto le pareció extrañamente íntimo. Él se apartó al terminar y suspiró.

—Deberías irte a casa, Hinata...

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza. Antes de que él pudiese oponer resistencia, arrodillado en la alfombra con el torso aún desnudo, ella se incorporó un poco y lo abrazó. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se calmó al descubrir que los latidos del corazón de él parecían tan acelerados como los suyos—. Lamento lo que ocurrió, Sasuke. Lo lamento tanto...

Él se quedó rígido, pero no la apartó. Sencillamente permaneció allí, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y permitiendo que ella se meciese contra él. Mantuvo la mirada fija en las llamas que se ondulaban hasta que notó que Hinata estaba temblando.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—Espera aquí.

Se puso en pie y cogió la manta que estaba en el respaldo de uno de los sofás antes de cubrirle los hombros con ella y ayudarla a ajustarse más el vestido. Mientras lo hacía, Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad, como si no se atreviese a preguntarle lo que quería.

—Neji me dijo que te vio hace unas semanas en el club...

—Veo que tu hermano sigue metiéndose donde no le llaman.

—Comentó que estabas con una mujer. Una cortesana.

—¿Estás celosa? —La miró curioso.

—¿Llegaste con ella hasta el final?

—Sí, es lo que suele ocurrir.

Hinata se sintió como si le apretasen el corazón. Sabía que Sasuke no era suyo y menos en aquel momento, antes siquiera de que se viesen, pero aun así le escocía la idea de imaginarlo en los brazos de otra, compartiendo besos como los que ellos se habían dado aquella noche, por no hablar de todo lo demás, de las caricias y las miradas.

—¿Por qué no has seguido conmigo?

—¿Acaso eso era lo que querías?

En lugar de acomodarse en su sillón como un hombre elegante, uno que ahora tenía una gran fortuna, permaneció a su lado, sentado en la alfombra y delante del fuego. Hinata se movió para quedar sentada frente a él, con la falda hecha un lío a su alrededor.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. Creo que era lo que pensaba que ocurriría cuando decidí venir a tu casa en mitad de la noche —admitió hablando bajito.

Él no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa canalla.

—¿Es que no te ha gustado lo que acabamos de hacer? Por tus gritos, nadie diría lo contrario.

Hinata se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible.

—Solo sincero.

Se miraron unos segundos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Sasuke.

Volvió a abrazarlo antes de que él pudiese reaccionar. Inspiró hondo cuando el aroma de ella le inundó la nariz y su cuerpo lo calentó de nuevo.

—Aun así, tendrías que irte a casa, Hinata.

—No quiero marcharme ya.

—¿Y qué quieres, entonces?

—No lo sé. Cuéntame cosas. Háblame de estos años en los que no nos hemos visto. Quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo, saber cada cosa que hiciste.

Sasuke apretó los labios. Estuve pensando en ti, en lo mucho que te odiaba, en todos los veranos que pasamos juntos y que al final, a la hora de la verdad, resultaron ser un engaño...

—Ya te lo dije. Crucé al otro lado del charco, tuve algunos trabajos y al final en uno de ellos conocí a ese hombre que se dedicaba a las finanzas.

—Parece sencillo cuando lo dices así.

—Sí. Tú, en cambio, apenas me has contado nada.

—Es que en realidad no hay demasiado que contar.

Ella le miró cohibida, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Algo habrás hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Esperarte. Y rechazar a todos los hombres. Y pensar en ti. Y arrepentirme por dejarte marchar y no huir aquella noche contigo a pesar de todas las consecuencias.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo es la vida en Londres, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —Era la segunda vez que él preguntaba eso. La primera, había conseguido esquivarla diciéndole que porque ninguno había estado a la altura, sin atreverse a puntualizar que se refería a la altura de él, pero aquella noche, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, con el corazón en la mano, Hinata decidió sincerarse.

—Por ti. Ya deberías saberlo...

—¿Bromeas? —Alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué crees que es una broma?

—Es evidente. Porque cuando pudiste elegir decidiste quedarte con esta vida, seguir formando parte de este mundo. —Sasuke señaló a su alrededor, refiriéndose a lo ostentoso de aquel lugar, al lujo del que ella no había querido renunciar—. Dime la verdad.

—Es que esa es la verdad. —Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces, explícamelo. Intenta que lo entienda.

—Sencillamente... me equivoqué —susurró.

Sasuke la miró. No quería creerla. No podía creerla. Porque si lo hacía, si dejaba que Hinata volviese a colarse en su corazón y volvía a confiar en ella, estaría perdido. Sabía el efecto que ella causaba en él. Y se había prometido que nunca más volvería a dejar que una mujer lo dominase o que influyese en sus decisiones. Había conseguido todo lo que tenía en ese instante solo y así seguiría siendo. El amor solo causaba problemas y dolor, lo había comprobado. Y de entre todas las mujeres que había en la ciudad... Hinata era la última a la que quería dejarle entrar en su vida.

Notó que tenía la boca seca. Ella lo miraba como un pequeño cervatillo a la espera de recibir una respuesta. Y él no podía soportar durante más tiempo tener delante esos ojos. Por un instante, se planteó desnudarla y terminar lo que no se había atrevido a hacer minutos atrás. Pero luego pensó que era demasiado precipitado, que debía tranquilizarse y ser práctico y eficaz, así que se lamió los labios, pensativo, antes de hablar.

—Vuelve mañana —le susurró al oído.

Hinata se estremeció, pero asintió. Luego, lo observó cómo se levantaba con agilidad y se preparaba una segunda copa mientras ella se ponía en pie, dejaba la manta a un lado y cogía la capa para cubrirse de nuevo antes de marcharse. Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Algo había cambiado en Sasuke. Tenía un fondo oscuro, lóbrego, pero seguía siendo él, ¿verdad? El chico de ojos ónix que siempre la hacía sentir libre.

Se lo repitió mentalmente mientras se alejaba en el carruaje.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke frenó antes de que aquella situación se le fuese de las manos.

Acarició por última vez sus pechos antes de subirle el vestido y contemplarla allí tumbada entre las flores salvajes y las hierbas verdes en medio del prado. Hinata era la chica más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Tan hermosa bajo la luz del sol del atardecer que a veces ni siquiera podía comprender por qué alguien como ella se había fijado en él.

Lo más lejos que habían llegado había sido aquello.

Llevaban consumiendo las tardes calurosas de aquel verano entre besos y escapadas al arroyo de las que ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse nunca. Y ambos deseaban más y cada vez las caricias eran más íntimas y ardientes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a cometer una temeridad.

—No pares, Sasuke —le rogó ella con dulzura.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se apartó a un lado, tumbándose boca arriba sobre la hierba junto a ella. Sus brazos se rozaban y el cielo todavía era azul, aunque pronto empezaría a oscurecerse.

—No podemos seguir así, Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo.

—Ya lo sabes. A ti te presentarán en sociedad este mismo año, en apenas unos meses y yo seguiré aquí, ocupándome de los caballos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es una locura.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Que deberíamos terminar con esto antes de que no podamos frenarlo.

—¡¿No?! —Hinata se levantó angustiada, con el pelo lleno de hojas y ramitas, alborotado. Estaba furiosa y dolida—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? —Llevaban desde el verano anterior viéndose a escondidas, besándose en los rincones, susurrándose palabras cargadas de amor y deseo.

Sasuke se puso en pie con el corazón en un puño. No había dejado de pensar en su situación desde hacía semanas, cuando supo que ella pronto asistiría a su primera temporada en Londres. No soportaba la idea de ser una piedra en su camino, de no poder darle todo lo que Hinata se merecía y estaba acostumbrada a obtener con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Las vidas de ambos eran tan distintas...

—Escúchame, sé razonable, todo esto es por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? Lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo.

—Pero eso no es posible, ya lo sabes. No a largo plazo. Hinata, te espera un futuro brillante por delante y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. —Le enseñó las palmas de las manos—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Se dio media vuelta, furiosa, y echó a correr. Pero apenas veía por dónde iba y unos metros más allá terminó tropezando con las raíces de un árbol. Escuchó el grito de Sasuke a su espalda cuando aterrizó en el suelo y sintió el frío de la tierra húmeda contra la mejilla. Las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos apenas le dejaron ver nada mientras sentía los brazos de él sosteniéndola y dándole la vuelta antes de acunarla contra su pecho. Le limpió el rostro y le apartó algunos mechones de la cara sin dejar de susurrarle.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Te has hecho daño? Mi vida...

—Estoy bien —consiguió decir a duras penas.

—Hinata. —La acunó contra él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Ella lo miró con las pestañas húmedas y le acarició la mejilla.

—Podríamos huir. Casémonos. Seremos felices, Sasuke. ¿Tú no lo crees? Seguro que encontraremos la manera de salir adelante. ¿Cómo voy a soportar tener a otro hombre a mi lado sabiendo que tú estás aquí?

Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza. La idea era tentadora. Hinata sería suya, solo suya. Y él sería de ella. Estarían juntos. No solo por las tardes ni a escondidas, sino toda la vida. Podría acariciarla siempre que quisiese, bromear con ella, hacerla reír, tenerla cerca. ¿No consistía en eso el amor?

¿Y no era acaso el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo? Sonaba a cuento de hadas, pero él sabía que era real. Lo sabía porque había intentado resistirse a sus encantos durante demasiado tiempo y terminó por fracasar, igual que en aquel momento estaba a punto de fracasar de nuevo y ceder ante lo que le gritaba su corazón...

—Casarnos... —saboreó esas palabras.

—No hay nada que pueda desear más —susurró ella.

—Dios mío, Hinata. Me conviertes en un loco.

—¿Un loco enamorado? —Ella le sonrió, todavía sentada en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos e ignorando que tenía el vestido sucio y el pelo hecho un desastre. Solo tenía ojos para él cuando estaban juntos, nada más parecía importarle. Olvidaba los modales, las reglas e incluso que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor riesgo de su vida renunciando a su posición para estar con él.

—Muy enamorado —susurró antes de besarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Hinata no quiso escuchar a su doncella antes de escapar de casa aquella noche. Solo podía pensar en Sasuke, en cómo la hacía sentir cuando la tocaba y en que deseaba llegar hasta el final, que eso los uniese para siempre.

Porque algo le decía que así sería. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Bajo la oscuridad, también había deseo y un ápice de ternura.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, no la recibió el mayordomo, sino Sasuke.

Parecía que había estado esperándola y se mostraba extrañamente inquieto.

—¿No hay nadie? —preguntó Hinata.

—Les he dado a todos la noche libre.

Y sin más dilación, atrapó sus labios, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y de excitación. Hinata cerró los ojos y exploró su boca cuando sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un baile sensual y lleno de tensión no resuelta. Sasuke apenas le dio tregua mientras ascendían las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y la conducía hacia su dormitorio.

Entrar allí se le antojó a Hinata como traspasar la puerta de una cripta. El lugar olía a él. No pudo evitar fijarse en las sábanas y estremecerse al imaginarlo durmiendo allí cada noche. O mejor aún: en el momento en el que ambos compartirían aquel lecho, ahora que él parecía haberla perdonado al fin. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Sasuke saboreó su boca antes de empezar a despojarla de la ropa con prisas. Necesitaba acabar con aquello. Necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado para alejarla de él y poder olvidarla, dejar de pensar en ella y en lo débil que lo hacía sentir. Esa noche, quería poner el punto y final a la historia que había comenzado tantos años antes, cuando los dos eran apenas unos niños que se encontraron por casualidad en aquel almacén de heno.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los recuerdos y le mordió el labio con suavidad mientras aflojaba los últimos lazos y la tela caía lentamente acariciando el cuerpo de Hinata. Él se despojó de su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a ella. Era perfecta. Tan bonita como siempre. Cuando también se liberó de las últimas capas, contempló las curvas de su cuerpo que se recortaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal. Desconectó. Dejó de pensar en todo lo que lo atormentaba y se concentró tan solo en ella; porque, a fin de cuentas, aquella sería su última noche juntos y quería disfrutarla.

—Eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto en mi vida.

No mentía. Lo sentía así, desde las entrañas. La sujetó de las mejillas al besarla, imprimiendo en ese contacto todo el deseo acumulado mientras su cuerpo rozaba el suyo revelándole lo excitado que estaba en esos momentos.

La tumbó sobre la cama y luego recorrió cada recoveco de su piel con los labios, aprendiéndose su sabor, consiguiendo que ella gimiese de placer y le rogase que aliviase aquel fuego cuanto antes.

—Pídemelo otra vez —susurró él.

—Quiero... lo quiero todo de ti.

Hinata tenía la mirada nublada de deseo.

—¿El qué, exactamente? Sé específica.

—Sasuke... —se quejó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él sonrió y se colocó sobre ella. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y le dio un beso antes de mirarla de nuevo al tiempo que se movía y colocaba su miembro entre sus piernas, rozándola y tentándola, pero sin intentar ir más allá, aunque jamás había deseado tanto algo.

—Necesito oírtelo decir, Hinata.

—Te quiero a ti. Tu cuerpo dentro del mío.

Sasuke inspiró hondo, con la frente apoyada sobre la de ella. Que Dios lo perdonase por aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Abrió los labios cuando Hinata alzó el cuello para besarlo y lentamente ejerció más presión, hundiéndose lentamente en su interior...

Frenó al escuchar un pequeño quejido de ella.

Había sido un idiota por no tener en cuenta aquello: lo mucho que le costaría hacerle daño a Hinata, incluso aunque supiese que el placer vendría después. Peor aún: incluso aunque supiese también que el dolor más grande estaba a punto de provocárselo él y no tenía nada que ver con el sexo o con sus cuerpos desnudos el uno junto al otro, sino con el corazón.

—Ya está, mi vida. Ya está...

—Hazlo rápido, por favor...

—Respira hondo. Bésame.

Esperó hasta que ella dejó de estar tan tensa para hundirse de golpe en su interior. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro hondo de dolor y él la abrazó con fuerza, sin moverse en su interior, con la mandíbula apretada. Luego, cuando la sensación pasó y ella misma alzó las caderas hacia él pidiéndole más, comenzó a embestirla despacio, disfrutando de la cadencia del movimiento, de la humedad que los unía, de tenerla para él solo, aunque fuese a ser durante tan poco tiempo. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control.

—Maldita seas, Hinata... —jadeó—. Eres perfecta. Esto es perfecto.

—No pares, Sasuke. No pares esta vez. —Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y él la penetró más intensamente, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en esos ojos perlas que perforaban los suyos y en ese cuerpo delicioso que lo volvía completamente loco.

Deslizó una mano entre los dos y la acarició como había hecho la noche anterior, pero esta vez con más rapidez, casi a la desesperada.

—Córrete conmigo —le susurró al oído.

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Déjate ir. No lo pienses.

Y entonces ocurrió. El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó con fuerza, apretando su miembro aún más en su interior y adelantando su propio orgasmo cuando el de ella la sacudió. Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino del placer, jadeando sin control mientras se perdían juntos en aquella neblina que los dejó sin fuerzas, derrumbados el uno sobre el otro.

Sasuke no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados en silencio.

Pero, mientras dejaba que ella le rodease con los brazos y le acariciase el cabello, se dijo que, si no quería complicar aún más las cosas, debía levantarse y pedirle que se fuese. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Por alguna razón, no podía ni quería moverse. Era más fácil estar tumbado junto a ella, sintiéndose arropado por la única mujer de la que se había enamorado en toda su vida.

En algún momento, sin pretenderlo, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, varias horas más tarde, todavía no había amanecido. Estaba abrazando a Hinata como si fuesen un matrimonio de recién casados que compartían juntos el lecho. Su primer impulso fue apartarse de golpe. Pero su segundo impulso lo frenó, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que esa iba a ser la última vez en su vida que la tuviese entre sus brazos. Y a pesar del dolor y de los viejos rencores, no podía evitar desear mirarla hasta cansarse, memorizar todas las líneas de su piel. Así que eso hizo. Estuvo un buen rato contemplándola en el silencio de la madrugada, empapándose de ella. Y cuando las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana del dormitorio, la zarandeó con delicadeza para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como una pequeña princesa, y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en cuanto lo vio, algo que solo consiguió que a él se le formase un nudo inmenso en la garganta y que una insistente sensación de culpa lo persiguiese.

—Tienes que marcharte ya.

—Nos quedamos dormidos.

—Sí. Venga, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Aquel momento, mientras le anudaba los lazos de la espalda e intentaba que estuviese lo más presentable posible, fue íntimo para los dos. Estaba amaneciendo y apenas se oía nada más allá del frufrú del vestido y de sus movimientos.

Cuando estuvo lista, Sasuke la acompañó escaleras abajo. Se aseguró de que tuviese un carruaje preparado y luego volvió a entrar en la casa, donde ella esperaba para salir sin ser vista. Lejos de marcharse sin más, Hinata se volvió hacia él y se lanzó hacia sus brazos como hacía de joven, saltándose todas las normas y el comportamiento de cualquier dama que se preciase.

Sasuke dejó que lo abrazase, aunque estaba tenso, más incómodo que nunca. Necesitaba que aquella tortura terminase cuanto antes. Si en algún momento llegó a imaginar que disfrutaría de la venganza, se equivocó. Estaba siendo un momento angustioso, agónico.

—¿Nos veremos pronto? —preguntó ella tras besarlo.

—Claro —mintió—. Pero vete ya. Está amaneciendo.

La acompañó hasta el carruaje, la ayudó a subir y cerró la puerta.

Luego se quedó allí en medio de la calle viéndolo marchar hasta que desapareció al girar una esquina. Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que se preguntó si era una señal. Casi resultaba doloroso. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por él. Por su orgullo. Por enmendar lo ocurrido en el pasado. Así era como funcionaban las cosas, ¿no? Ojo por ojo...

Se encerró en el despacho, se preparó una copa tras otra y contempló pensativo cómo el cielo se despejaba a través de la ventana. No se levantó cuando escuchó ruido en la casa, lo que significaba que el personal de servicio había vuelto a sus quehaceres habituales. Esperó hasta que el mayordomo, Kakashi, llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿necesita algo?

—Sí. Pasa, por favor —le pidió.

Kakashi obedeció y se paró frente a él. Sasuke se masajeó las sienes.

Iba por la tercera copa y era de buena mañana, pero sabía que esa no era exactamente la razón por la que se sentía tan mal, con ese peso en el corazón, con la duda haciéndose cada vez más grande... Y no podía permitirlo. No podía volver a ser débil.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Bastará con que entres en la cocina y dejes caer que anoche la señorita Hinata Hyuga estuvo aquí. Y luego se lo comentarás a Ebisu Reynols, el mayordomo de los Akemichi. Y también a cualquier conocido de Londres con el que tengas relación. ¿Me estás entendiendo o quieres que te lo repita?

—No, señor. Lo he entendido —replicó el hombre incómodo.

—Bien. Entonces ya puedes irte, Kakashi.

—Pero, señor, ¿está seguro de esto?

—Tanto como de que el cielo es azul.

Y sin más dilación, se terminó su copa de un trago y escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando Kakashi salió de allí. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia la ventana, frunció el ceño, porque se dio cuenta de que justo aquel día el cielo no era azul, sino gris. Un gris plateado. Lanzó volando el vaso y lo estrelló contra la chimenea en la que aún quedaban algunos restos de las brasas del día anterior. El cristal se hizo añicos al momento. Sasuke pensó que así era justamente como había quedado su corazón años atrás: roto en pedazos muy pequeños y que debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no volver a vacilar en lo concerniente a ella. Le haría pagar todo el daño que le había hecho, así él cayera con ella.

**. . . . . .**

Llevaban semanas preparándolo y aquel iba a ser el día. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de vomitar, pero también sentía que su corazón se agitaba al pensar que pronto estaría con él, con Sasuke. Estarían juntos y nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Podría dormir cada noche a su lado y nunca más tendría que esconderse ni escaparse para verlo, aunque fuese unos minutos. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Apenas había guardado unas pocas posesiones en una pequeña bolsa de tela. Sasuke llevaba ahorrando todo el dinero que podía desde hacía unos meses y había vendido parte de sus posesiones para poder disponer de más efectivo; no tenían gran cosa, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar a Escocia, casarse e intentar asentarse en algún lugar tranquilo. Eso era todo. Pero valía la pena, ¿verdad?, Hinata se lo preguntó mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo de su tocador. Llevaba puesta una capa oscura y ropa sencilla.

Bajó por las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. Estaba a punto de abrirla y salir cuando notó que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y la obligaba a girarse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Era su hermano Neji.

—Yo solo... Yo... —En ese momento, se bloqueó.

—¿Estás huyendo? Hinata, mírame. Dime qué ocurre.

Ella permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que pensó que no podría volver a abrir la boca. Consiguió despegar los labios y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, la verdadera razón...

—Es que le quiero —susurró con temor.

—¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Quién es él?

Debería haber guardado silencio, pero no pudo. La interrupción de su hermano la pilló tan de improviso que fue incapaz de mentirle. Se limitó a agachar un poco la cabeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha, el mozo de cuadras.

—Dios mío, Hinata. ¿Pretendes huir con alguien así? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? ¿Cómo es posible que te dejes engañar de esta manera? —Neji resopló, caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña estancia por la que solía salir el personal del servicio. Se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa familiar y la cerró antes de mirarla de nuevo.

Parecía más nervioso que nunca.

—Deja que me vaya, por favor... —dijo ella.

—No, deja tú que yo te explique cómo serán las cosas si ahora mismo sales por esa puerta. ¿Sabes lo que es el hambre, Hinata? ¿Lo sabes? ¿No? Pues lo averiguarás pronto. ¿Sabes lo que es trabajar de sol a sol en el campo, por ejemplo, y luego seguir haciéndolo cuando llegues a tu diminuta casa de dos estancias que compartirás con los numerosos hijos que vayas teniendo mientras tanto? No puedes siquiera imaginar una vida así, porque es algo que desconoces. Peor aún, ¿te has planteado qué ocurrirá cuando pasen los primeros meses, él se canse de ti y llegue a casa de noche tras estar con otras mujeres y bebiendo? Porque, confía en mí, pasará. Así es como son las cosas en el amor.

—Sasuke no haría algo así... —Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad piensas renunciar a tu vida, a tu familia, por un amor de juventud?

—Es que... estoy enamorada de él... —intentó explicar.

—Ya. Yo también lo estuve y mira lo que le duró a ella el amor.

—No es la misma situación. —Notó que empezaban a picarle los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo en vano por no llorar, porque pronto se le escaparon las lágrimas, igual que sentía que se le estaba escapando la situación—. Por favor, Neji. Sé que parece arriesgado, pero saldremos adelante...

Las palabras comenzaron a agolparse en su garganta.

—Saldremos adelante suena alentador, sí —se burló.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? —gritó nerviosa.

—Quiero que te comportes como una dama razonable. Quiero que te des cuenta de que el amor es algo loco y adictivo, sí, pero dura apenas unos meses, unos años... ¿y luego qué, Hinata? ¿Luego qué te quedará allá donde estés? Nada. Esa es la respuesta: no tendrás nada.

—No digas eso, no es verdad —sollozó.

—La sinceridad no siempre es agradable. Y, además, ¿a cuántos hombres has conocido, Hinata? Apuesto lo que sea a que es el primero. Eres demasiado inocente. Ni siquiera has salido aún al mundo...

La fortaleza de ella empezó a resquebrajarse. Neji la abrazó. En aquel momento, con Hinata temblando entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, lo que haría un hermano mayor; protegerla.

—¿Dónde has quedado con él?

—En los establos...

—Bien. Yo me encargo. Ahora quiero que subas a tu habitación, te cambies de ropa y te metas en la cama, ¿lo has entendido? Mañana será un nuevo día y nada de esto habrá ocurrido. Ve.

La empujó con suavidad por los hombros y Hinata dio un paso en dirección a la casa. El corazón le latía tan rápido que apenas podía respirar. Pero, cuando se giró hacia Neji, él ya se había marchado. Dudó, nerviosa y llena de miedo, sintiéndose más cobarde que nunca mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y se preguntaba qué le diría mañana a Sasuke cuando fuese a verlo.

Sasuke, aunque algo lejos de allí, también estaba nervioso.

No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro del establo, con la mirada fija en el suelo, preguntándose por qué Hinata tardaba tanto cuando le había comentado en varias ocasiones lo importante que era que estuviese allí a la hora prevista para que todo saliese según lo habían planeado.

Escuchó un ruido que venía de la puerta principal. Se acercó hacia allí, aliviado e inquieto.

—¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con ella, lo único que vio antes de aterrizar en el suelo fue el puño de una mano. Abrió los ojos justo cuando sentía una patada en las costillas. No estaba seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero al girarse y ver el rostro enfurecido de Neji Hyuga, comprendió que todo había salido mal. Y a partir de ese momento, dejaron de importarle los golpes enfurecidos.

Pero no ocurrió lo mismo con sus palabras. Las palabras se le clavaron en el alma.

—¿De verdad pensabas que mi hermana huiría contigo?, ¿Qué renunciaría a esta vida por estar con alguien como tú? No eres nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Solo un instante de diversión en su vida que pronto olvidará cuando debute en sociedad y termine casándose con un hombre que la merezca. Alguien de su posición.

Sasuke escupió en el suelo, tirando un hilo de sangre. Luego, con la mandíbula apretada, consiguió incorporarse un poco, quedando de rodillas, contemplando desde ahí cómo Neji lo observaba con desprecio, de pie delante de él. No apartó la mirada de él cuando lo cogió del cuello.

—Escúchame bien. Voy a ser benévolo contigo y me encargaré de que tengas un pasaje en el barco que zarpa hacia América mañana mismo. Es eso o la calle. Y créeme, si eliges lo segundo, procuraré que ninguna persona que conozca te dé trabajo. Nadie quiere que sus mozos de cuadras intenten aprovecharse de sus bonitas hijas, ¿lo entiendes? Así que sé listo, márchate de aquí y no vuelvas si no quieres problemas.

Lo soltó con brusquedad. Y entre el dolor, la rabia y el odio, Sasuke fue consciente de que esa noche había sellado su destino. De que darlo todo por otra persona, confiar a ciegas, tenía consecuencias.

**. . . . . .**

El caos se desató en el hogar de los Hyuga en cuanto Neji entró en la casa como un huracán y exigió ver a su hermana pequeña. Hinata bajó del dormitorio confundida.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡Después de todo! —bramó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Su madre apareció en el salón.

—¿Neji? —Hinata lo miró algo aturdida.

—¡Pasar la noche con Sasuke Uchiha!

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Su madre se llevó una mano al pecho.

Hinata enmudeció. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se quedó mirando a su hermano mientras daba vueltas por el salón como un perro enfurecido. Su madre parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto. Y su padre, que acababa de llegar y de oír la noticia..., su padre al menos parecía el más calmado de todos, algo que iba con su personalidad tranquila.

—¡No te importa el honor de la familia!

—¿Cómo puedes decirme tú precisamente algo así?

—¡Porque soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Y porque pensaba que ya habías aprendido la lección después de todo lo que ocurrió! Pero no, tenías que salirte con la suya, que armar un maldito escándalo del que ya se ha enterado más de la mitad de la ciudad.

—Creo que necesito sentarme —dijo su madre.

Hinata levantó la cabeza. No pensaba avergonzarse esa vez ni echarse atrás. Le daba igual lo que su hermano o su familia opinase. Seguiría adelante hasta el final, sin titubear.

—Lo amo. Y voy a casarme con él.

Neji estaba fuera de sí, más furioso que nunca. Por suerte, sus padres parecían tan anonadados que ni siquiera se molestaron en intervenir mientras ellos subían el tono de voz.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? No sabía que le había pedido tu mano a nuestro padre. ¿Ha sido así? —Miró al aludido que negó con la cabeza, confundido—. Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—Pero lo hará. Nos queremos. Solo necesito hablar con él.

—Más te vale, Hinata, más te vale. Porque estás completamente arruinada para cualquier otro hombre. Y reza para que sea una boda rápida antes de que parte de la sociedad empiece a darte la espalda a ti o a nuestra familia entera —masculló cabreado.

No había sido, desde luego, un despertar agradable.

Cuando Hinata consiguió tranquilizar a su hermano, asegurándole que solucionaría lo ocurrido, habló con sus padres. Ninguno de los dos parecía alegrarse por lo ocurrido, desde luego, pero ambos opinaban que era la única solución posible. Una boda apresurada para que cesase el interés cuanto antes. Pese a que no era lo apropiado, Hinata les pidió que la dejasen visitar a Sasuke por su cuenta para que pudiesen acordar cómo proceder. Su padre se resistió un poco al principio, pero finalmente cedió. A fin de cuentas, ya no tenía nada que perder. Era, oficialmente, una dama que acababa de perder toda su reputación.

Así pues, se pasó todo el día con los nervios sacudiéndola. En primer lugar, porque, aunque había previsto ir a verlo a la mañana siguiente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que, un caballero, ya habría aparecido en la puerta de su casa en cuanto le llegasen los rumores con la intención de pedirle la mano a su padre. ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo había hecho? Se dijo que quizás estaría ocupado con algún negocio que no había podido aplazar. O puede que no hubiese salido de casa y no se hubiese enterado, aunque eso parecía menos probable tal y como corrían las noticias en Londres, más rápido que la pólvora.

A la mañana siguiente, suspiró cuando terminó de arreglarse y subió en el carruaje justo cuando empezaba a amanecer. Se mantuvo intranquila durante todo el viaje. Y siguió estándolo cuando llamó a su puerta y el mayordomo la recibió y le pidió que esperase a su señor en la biblioteca, aquella habitación donde noches atrás se habían acariciado mutuamente frente a la lumbre del fuego. Ese día, sin embargo, le resultó más oscura.

Paseó entre las estanterías hasta que él llegó.

Sasuke cerró la puerta a su espalda y luego caminó hacia ella despacio, con los hombros rectos. Estaba más guapo que nunca, aunque Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro inexpresivo y en que sus ojos verdes parecían lejanos, casi fríos.

—¿Te has enterado? —soltó ella abruptamente, incapaz de contenerlo durante más tiempo—. Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro. No sé cómo, pero...

—Ya —la cortó él—. Era de esperar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No deberías escaparte en mitad de la noche para visitar a caballeros solteros. No es eso lo que hacen las damas respetables como tú, por lo que tengo entendido.

Algo anonadada, vio cómo él cogía la botella del estante del escritorio y se servía un vaso del que bebió un trago antes de volver a mirarla como si no significase nada. Puede que solo fuese su imaginación, puede que estuviese precipitándose. Dio un paso hacia él, que se mantuvo quieto, firme en medio de la estancia.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sasuke? —susurró.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —replicó.

—Pensaba... Di por hecho que tú...

—Sigue —la retó, mirándola con dureza.

—Que nos casaríamos. Que lo que pasó entre nosotros...

—Fue agradable, sí. Como todos esos veranos que pasamos juntos años atrás.

Hinata sintió que sus palabras eran como un puñetazo directo a su estómago. Retrocedió, incapaz de dejar de mirar a los ojos al hombre del que había estado enamorada toda su vida, ese que parecía estar disfrutando de aquel momento, haciéndolo suyo.

Sasuke la contempló sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. Por un instante, se preguntó a quién le estaba doliendo más aquella venganza, si a ella o... a él mismo. Puede que el castigo terminase siendo para los dos, porque mientras veía cómo los ojos perlas se le llenaban de lágrimas, sentía que algo horrible se abría paso en su pecho, una sensación de angustia y culpa que no debería estar ahí, pero que tampoco podía ignorar. Deseó dar un paso hacia ella, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo saldría bien, que se casarían. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía poner en riesgo de nuevo su orgullo después de lo mucho que le había costado alcanzar aquel momento.

Aunque no estaba siendo todo lo satisfactorio que imaginó años atrás. Estaba siendo, en realidad, una tortura lenta que apenas le dejaba respirar.

—¿Tú... lo has hecho a propósito...?

Hinata parpadeó. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras él le daba un trago a su copa, en apariencia tranquilo, aunque en realidad estaba intentando deshacer el fuerte nudo que tenía en la garganta y que le impedía hablar.

—Era lo justo, ¿no crees, Hinata?

—¿Nunca me has perdonado, no? —preguntó atragantándose.

—¿Cómo pudiste tú pensar que lo haría? Después de todo el daño que me hiciste. Imposible que lo olvidara.

—¡Era una niña Sasuke! —gritó, perdiendo el control, con el rostro mojado y los ojos rojos y llenos de decepción e incredulidad—. ¡Era una niña y me entró miedo cuando mi hermano me pilló a punto de escaparme! ¡Pero te quería entonces! Y te he querido ahora. Te he querido durante tantos años... Y tú... tú...

Ni siquiera consiguió encontrar las palabras.

—¿Y ahora ya no tienes miedo? —rugió él—. ¿Ahora, que casualmente tengo una fortuna y recibo invitaciones para esas tontas fiestas aburridas? Si supongo que entiendo porque ahora no tienes miedo.

—¡Eso jamás me importó! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—Lo dudo porque me prometí que jamás volvería a dejarme embaucar por una mujer como tú. Una a la que, cuando se lo di todo, decidió tirarlo a la basura. Que ni siquiera tuvo la cara de rechazar lo que ella había propuesto, sino que mandó a su hermano.

El rencor estaba impreso en cada palabra afilada.

Hinata soltó un sollozo antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta, incapaz de seguir mirándolo durante más tiempo ni de permanecer dentro de esa casa en la que había vivido un engaño, una mentira, metiéndose en una telaraña. Cuando salió de allí, con el rostro desencajado, le pidió al cochero que la llevase de vuelta a casa mientras anotaba mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se marcharía. Eso era. Se iría lejos de allí, empezaría desde cero, y olvidaría de una vez por todas al chico de ojos negros. A fin de cuentas, ahora que estaba arruinada, no tenía demasiadas opciones que valorar.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke pensaba que el dolor más intenso que había sentido a lo largo de su vida fue durante la noche en la que su mundo se desmoronó por completo años atrás, pero se equivocaba. Ese dolor no podía compararse con el de ahora, uno angustioso e intenso que parecía expandirse por todo su pecho hasta el punto de que tuvo que sentarse poco después de que Hinata desapareciese. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

¿Qué había dicho ella? Había estado tan ocupado controlando sus emociones, manteniéndose entero y preparando sus réplicas que ni siquiera había podido tener en cuenta sus palabras. Peor aún. No quería tenerlas en cuenta porque sabía que eran engañosas. Pero ¿sus lágrimas...? Parecían reales. Aunque era lógico que llorase. Acababa de perderlo todo en apenas veinticuatro horas. Sasuke inspiró hondo.

¡Era una niña y me entró miedo cuando mi hermano me pilló a punto de escaparme! ¡Pero te quería entonces! Y te he querido ahora. Te he querido durante tantos años... Y tú... tú...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no dejaría que lo zarandeasen las dudas. No podía permitirse ser débil de nuevo, caer en sus garras, por mucho que la quisiese... Porque eso era lo peor de todo: él la quería. De una manera irracional, quizás, pero la quería.

Su corazón latía más rápido cuando la tenía cerca, su voz le hacía cosquillas en el alma, su sonrisa era el paisaje más bonito que había visto jamás y su piel en contacto con la suya era la sensación más arrebatadora que había sentido en toda su vida. Y, sin embargo, acababa de arruinarla para siempre. Incluso queriéndola, deseándola y echándola ya de menos casi antes de que se fuese.

Todo podría haber sido tan distinto... Tanto en el pasado... como entonces... Cuando no lo había arruinado ella, lo había hecho él... Parecía que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

—Tiene visita, señor —anunció.

Y un minuto después, Naruto hacía acto de presencia. Le sirvió una copa, notando aún los dedos entumecidos, igual que todo su cuerpo. Cuando se sentó en el sillón, su amigo ocupó el que estaba enfrente y bebió un trago antes de mirarlo frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que debería felicitarte.

—Felicitarme... —repitió la palabra.

—Has conseguido tu propósito, ¿no?

—Imagino que sí —masculló de malos modales.

—¿Y por qué no pareces especialmente contento?

—Lo estoy. Claro que lo estoy —mintió. No lo estaba. Estaba sintiéndose cada vez peor, incapaz de borrar de su cabeza el rostro compungido de ella, las lágrimas bañándole las mejillas, la decepción que había visto en su mirada—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Solo quería ver cómo estabas —contestó Naruto.

—Vale. Pues estoy bien, como siempre.

—Sasuke...

—¿Qué?

—No tienes buen aspecto.

—Ha sido un día duro.

—No debería serlo si no sientes nada por ella.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no sienta nada...?

Dejó la frase a medias, pero fue demasiado tarde. Naruto alzó las cejas antes de terminarse la bebida e inclinarse hacia delante en el sillón, apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

—¿La quieres? Dios mío, Sasuke.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Pero ¿cómo no va a tener importancia?

El futuro duque, miró a su amigo alucinado.

—¡Porque da igual lo que sienta! No puedo evitar quererla, como tampoco puedo evitar desconfiar de ella, como ahora me vuelvo loco pensando en el daño que le he hecho...

—Creo que deberías aclararte las ideas.

—No, no es eso. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

—¿Bromeas? —Dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Puedes hacerlo, lo sabes. Puedes levantarte, ir a por ella, pedirle a su padre su mano y casarte. Si la quieres, serás feliz a su lado. Olvídate del pasado.

Sasuke inspiró hondo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—Necesito... necesito estar a solas... —logró decir.

Naruto se levantó y lo miró sin estar demasiado convencido.

—Como quieras. Pero, si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en la pared mientras su amigo se marchaba. El silencio lo llenó todo conforme fueron pasando los minutos, que de pronto fueron eternos. No hizo nada en todo el día. Tan solo estar allí sentado, bebiendo y contemplando el cuadro que estaba colgado a un lado de la chimenea, uno en el que aparecían retratados unos perros de caza. No comió, ni habló con nadie. Y cuando llegó la noche, se tumbó en la cama sabiendo que permanecería despierto y pensando en ella hasta que amaneciese.

Solo cuando pasaron un par de semanas, empezó a asimilar que tendría que cargar con una pesada losa durante el resto de su vida: la de la duda. También la de la culpa. Le costaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con Hinata. Dichosa ironía: ahora que por fin había logrado librarse de ella, llevar a cabo su ansiada venganza, su cabeza apostaba en su contra y lo castigaba con una sucesión de recuerdos junto a ella.

Aun así, había estado casi todo aquel tiempo encerrado en su despacho, trabajando, aceptando solo las visitas esporádicas de Naruto e intentando recomponerse y seguir adelante. Aunque no había podido evitar preguntar por ella, intentar indagar.

Lo hizo aquel miércoles, cuando Naruto revisaba unos contratos con los pies apoyadas en su escritorio como jamás haría un caballero de buenos modales.

—¿Se sabe algo de ella?

—¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

—No me lo pongas difícil.

—Si te refieres a Hinata. —Naruto dejó los papeles a un lado—. Sí, sé cosas. No demasiado agradables, por cierto. ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Sintió que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban de repente.

—Cuéntamelo —masculló impaciente.

—Se marchó de la ciudad.

—¿A dónde?

—Parece ser que al campo, a vivir una vida apacible lejos del círculo social. Era de suponer, si me lo permites. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? Tenía esa opción, el extranjero o quedarse aquí y aguantar las miradas y los cotilleos constantes. Pero tú eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

—Imagino que sí —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno. Sigamos con esto.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué Neji Hyuga no se ha presentado aquí dispuesto a volarte los sesos? —preguntó, negándose a dejar correr el tema.

—Porque, créeme, saldría perdiendo él.

—Ya. Pero se rumorea, o eso es lo que dijo una de las amigas de Hinata, que ella le rogó que no lo hiciese. Supongo que algunas personas son más rencorosas que otras.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, agobiado. Empezaba a sentirse como un monstruo. ¿Qué había hecho? Inspiró profundamente.

—Deberíamos seguir trabajando —musitó.

—Si eso consigue que lo olvides... —Naruto se encogió de hombros y le siguió el juego durante el resto de la tarde, hablando de los negocios que habían empezado a desarrollar en Londres junto a la búsqueda de un futuro socio, pero, como era de esperar, Sasuke no estaba allí, sino muy lejos, entre recuerdos que cada vez lo asfixiaban más.

¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante si era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo? ¿Cómo conseguiría no volverse loco? ¿Qué había hecho...? Se guardó todas aquellas preguntas para él por miedo a no poder darles una respuesta.

O que la respuesta fuese la que tanto temía. Que había cometido un terrible error. Y que tenía que encontrar a Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Un mes más tarde desde que había visto por última vez a Hinata en su casa, suplicándole que se casase con ella, Sasuke terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta tras recibir el último informe en blanco del nuevo detective privado que había contratado pocos días antes. Y no era ninguna novedad, porque últimamente lo hacía a menudo, incluso de buena mañana. Sin embargo, aquel día, fuera de control, decidió que era una buena idea presentarse en casa de Neji Hyuga a las doce de la noche y sin avisar.

Para su sorpresa, Neji accedió a recibirlo. Cuando entró en el salón, lo hizo como un huracán.

—Necesito saber dónde está ella —masculló impaciente.

Neji lo miró con desprecio.

—Te veo algo desmejorado.

—Dime dónde está o...

—¿O qué? —lo retó el otro.

—Te debo una paliza. Recuérdalo.

—Sasuke, si ahora mismo sigues sin tener ni un golpe en la cara es porque mi hermana me hizo prometerle que mantendría las manos quietas, pero créeme, no hay nada que pueda desear más. Lo que pasó hace años fue mucho menos de lo que merecías.

Antes de que Neji pudiese seguir hablando, Sasuke lo cogió del cuello y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana. Estaba desesperado. Llevaba semanas sin dormir, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Hinata, preguntándose tantas cosas... ¿Y si ella decía la verdad? ¿Y si siempre lo había querido? ¿Y si él lo había roto todo definitivamente?

—Lo que dijiste aquella noche... eso sobre que Hinata solo quería divertirse... era mentira, ¿verdad? Lo hiciste para que me alejase de ella, para que no volviera.

—Tenía que protegerla. Suéltame.

—Así que me engañaste... —gruñó.

—Habría terminado tarde o temprano, de todos modos. Yo solo me encargué de acelerar lo inevitable. Y de asegurarme de que ella no se viese arrastrada por algo tan efímero como... el amor. O como sea que llaméis a ese estúpido sentimiento.

—Eres un imbécil. Un infeliz imbécil.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó. —Yo no soy quien es que el más ha dañado a mi hermana—dijo haciendo daño en el Uchiha.

—No hasta que me digas dónde está.

Neji se revolvió en vano. Sasuke ejerció más presión.

—Si me dejas respirar, podremos empezar a negociar.

Aflojó lentamente el agarre, no demasiado convencido, pero al final lo soltó del todo. Neji se frotó el cuello, dolorido. Sasuke no sintió ni un ápice de pena; no le tenía ningún cariño al hijo de los Hyuga, aunque de alguna forma retorcida admiraba de él que siempre hubiese intentado proteger a su hermana, aunque se equivocase haciéndolo.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes en silencio. Pero Sasuke no podía esperar más. La incertidumbre lo estaba consumiendo, la culpa y el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Tragó con fuerza antes de preguntar:

—¿Ella está bien?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—¿Importarme? Mataría por ella.

—Bonita forma de demostrarlo. ¿Por eso le arruinaste la vida?

—Es complicado —se limitó a decir, porque no sabía cómo explicarle que a veces la línea que separaba el odio del amor podía ser así de fina y caprichosa—. Lo hice porque me rompió el corazón hace años y solo pensé que quería hacerle el mismo daño... que quería que supiese qué se sentía... Cometí el mayor error de mi vida y tengo que solucionarlo.

Sasuke tragó. Tenía boca pastosa tras esos días bebiendo mucho y comiendo poco, casi lo justo para mantenerse en pie. Neji lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que la quieres de verdad? Eres un iluso.

—Y tú un jodido cínico amargado —replicó.

—El amor se acaba tan rápido como llega.

—La quiero desde que tengo uso de razón. Y seguiré queriéndola hasta el día en que me muera. Si eso no te es suficiente prueba, no sé qué más necesitas...

Neji frunció el ceño, pensativo, como si de verdad estuviese dándole vueltas a las palabras de Sasuke. Y lo estaba haciendo. Neji no creía en el amor. No después del golpe que se había llevado cuando era joven. Había sido algo efímero, fugaz. Pero, pese a sus reticencias, debía reconocer que el sentimiento que Sasuke albergaba por su hermana se había alargado durante muchos años, demasiados. Tanto tiempo, que a él le costaba creerlo; en parte porque aquella historia ponía en duda sus propios cimientos e ideales, esos que se basaban en que el romanticismo era mero deseo, atracción y pasión. Nada más.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorar la mirada apenada de su hermana la última vez que había ido a verla a esa casa de campo la semana anterior... Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo.

—Explícame cómo puedo confiar en mí.

—No puedes. Pero debes hacerlo.

—Qué fácil es decirlo. Mi hermana es la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Y prefiero que pase una vida apacible sola antes que otra llena de sufrimiento contigo.

Sasuke meditó sus palabras. Comprendía su miedo.

—Está bien. Te ofrezco un trato.

—Sorpréndeme, Uchiha.

—Si alguna vez vuelvo a hacerle daño a Hinata, tú y yo nos batiremos en duelo. Y antes de hacerlo, podrás comprobar que mi arma no tenga ni una sola bala dentro.

Neji lo miró fijamente. Estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos. O ese hombre era un loco de atar o realmente creía estar enamorado de su hermana y convencido de que no volvería a fallarle. Inspiró profundamente antes de alargar la mano hacia él.

—Está bien. Me parece justo. Pero te estaré vigilando.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora dime dónde está ella.

—Sí, pero antes… —la voz áspera de Neji se volvió algo vacilante mientras se preguntaba cómo proseguir—. Creo que hay algo que deberías saber antes de ir a buscarla…

**. . . . . .**

—Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

Hinata sonrió mientras él se apoyaba con un codo sobre el manto de hierba en el que estaban tumbados, compartiendo uno de los numerosos días de verano que pasaban juntos cada vez que él podía escaparse del trabajo o terminaba antes sus labores. Sasuke le colocó tras la oreja un mechón de cabello.

—Te lo prometo —le susurró mirándola.

Hinata se quedó un rato despierta en la cama cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana. No tenía nada de especial. El cielo de aquel lugar seguía siendo gris, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros fuera y ella se sentía igual de cansada que los días anteriores.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke. O, más bien, a ese hombre con su rostro que ella ya no reconocía, porque el chico que recordaba era testarudo y algo orgulloso, sí, pero no hasta ese extremo. Porque también era dulce y compasivo. Y no quedaba nada de eso en los ojos del hombre que la había mirado imperturbable antes de que ella saliese corriendo de su casa con la certeza de que nunca volvería.

Lo que entonces no sabía era que todavía había más. Algo que los uniría para siempre, pese a todo.

Hinata suspiró, tumbada boca arriba, y se notó el estómago aún plano. De alguna forma, aislada en aquella casa de campo con la única compañía de Natsu y el personal del servicio, la vida que crecía en su interior hacía que se sintiese menos sola.

Se puso en pie. Pidió que le trajesen un barreño con un poco de agua y se aseó antes de empezar a vestirse. Había dejado a un lado el vestuario más incómodo que usaba habitualmente en Londres y se limitaba a ponerse los vestidos más sencillos que tenía.

—¿Te encuentras bien esta mañana? —le preguntó Natsu.

—Sí, mucho mejor. —El día anterior se había levantado con náuseas y había estado hasta el anochecer con el estómago revuelto y sin apenas probar bocado.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó al comedor y ese día sí pudo comer algo antes de decidirse a salir a dar un paseo. Le aseguró a Natsu que estaría bien sola y que apenas se movería del perímetro de la casa. Después, echó a andar por un sendero rodeado de vegetación que solía recorrer. Casi todas las mañanas se entretenía estirando las piernas y recogiendo algunas flores por el camino que luego dejaba en un jarrón en la habitación.

Aquel día, el sol le calentaba las mejillas a pesar de que llevaba un sombrero anudado al cuello. Hacía calor y todo el campo parecía cubierto por un manto amarillento. Mientras se agachaba para recoger una amapola, creyó oír el ruido de los cascos de un caballo, pero pensó que se trataría de algún comerciante que vendría con el encargo que solían hacer todas las semanas.

Así iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante. Tranquila. Se dijo que, en el fondo, no estaba nada mal, aunque hubiese preferido que se diese en otras circunstancias y no justamente porque el hombre del que llevaba toda la vida enamorada hubiese decidido que merecía una reprimenda que marcaría su destino para siempre.

Suspiró pensando en Sasuke. ¿Cómo se había transformado el chico que ella conoció en ese rostro sin emociones, sin compasión? Sacudió la cabeza antes de agacharse de nuevo para coger otra amapola. ¿A caso era su culpa, ella lo había vuelto así?

Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. No podía explicar por qué ni si era cosa de magia o algo instintivo, pero la sensación estaba ahí e hizo que se girase y mirase a su espalda. Vio una silueta acercándose lentamente por el camino, con paso decidido, vestido con ropa oscura. Y aunque no podía distinguir su rostro desde tan lejos, supo que era él. Lo supo más con el corazón que con los ojos.

Se quedó paralizada, incapaz de huir, pero tampoco de dar un paso al frente. Sencillamente esperó, con las flores sujetas entre sus dedos.

Recorrió su figura. Sasuke estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto y tenía el pelo algo más largo. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella y había tantas cosas dentro de ellos que Hinata no pudo descifrar qué era lo que él estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

—No te acerques... —consiguió decir cuando reaccionó.

Sasuke paró en seco, apenas a unos metros de distancia de ella.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño?

—Ya lo has hecho —replicó en susurros.

Él suspiró con fuerza al darse cuenta de que Hinata tenía razón. La miró unos segundos antes de dar otro paso adelante y ver cómo se encogía ante su cercanía.

—Que me mires así me rompe el corazón.

—No te miro de ninguna forma —dijo.

—Lo haces como si ya no confiases en mí.

Hinata inspiró hondo, con la intención de no desmoronarse, aunque sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. En primer lugar, porque desde que se había quedado embarazada, sentía las emociones a flor de piel, mucho más intensas que antes. Y, en segundo lugar, porque no podía ignorar que delante de ella estaba el hombre más importante de su vida, a pesar de todo lo que se habían hecho, del daño que ella le causó en el pasado y él en el presente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —gimió dolida.

—Que me des otra oportunidad...

—Sasuke... Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí...

—Tu hermano me dijo dónde te encontrabas.

—¿Neji? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, él. Pese a todo. Al final lo entendió...

Él no le dijo que había puesto su vida en sus manos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tienes que irte, Sasuke —le rogó.

—Espera. Escúchame. —Se acercó hasta ella, ignorando su retroceso. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke posó su mano en su tripa, encima del vestido, antes de mirarla a los ojos con un gesto de comprensión—. Podemos solucionarlo. Nos casaremos. Y luego seremos felices, tú, el bebé y yo. Mírame. ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí, Hinata?

No podía negarle aquello, porque estaría mintiéndose a sí misma. Pero sí podía mantenerse firme, analizar la situación y decidir qué era lo que realmente quería. Sentía que tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta.

—Por eso has venido. Neji te contó lo del bebé...

—No, no. —La sujetó de las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Le limpió algunas lágrimas con los pulgares—. ¿Piensas que esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí? Neji me lo dijo poco antes de que saliese a buscarte.

—Ya no sé si puedo creerte...

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Mentías demasiado bien.

A él se le encogió el alma al oír aquello.

—Hinata, lo siento tanto...

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Cuando estuvimos juntos, en tu casa. O las veces que nos vimos antes, después de tu regreso. Jamás imaginé que todo fuese un engaño...

Sasuke suspiró hondo y la abrazó intentando calmar su llanto. Se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó cerca de su oído, entre los cabellos oscuros que se habían soltado del recogido.

—Es que no mentía, Hinata. Incluso cuando pretendía hacerte daño... incluso entonces te quería. No puedo evitar hacerlo. Es solo que mi maldito orgullo...

Ella se apartó llena de dolor.

—Ahora ya es tarde, Sasuke. Por favor márchate, ambos nos equivocamos.

—Nunca es tarde para nosotros. Me arrepentí de lo que había hecho en el mismo momento en el que lo hice, quizás incluso antes. Pero estaba cegado por el dolor, que era incapaz de ver nada más por culpa de mis miedos e inseguridades.

Hinata sentía que su resistencia se tambaleaba. Quería creerlo. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero también temía volver a equivocarse. Lo miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar en ellos la verdad. Y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Porque estaban húmedos, cargados de culpabilidad, de desesperación y amor. Alargó una mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla calentada por el sol con tanta suavidad que fue un roce leve.

Sasuke suspiró en respuesta, lleno de gratitud.

—Hace años te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos —susurró contra su boca cuando se acercó a ella—. Déjame cumplir esa promesa, Hinata. Déjame demostrarte que no volveré a hacerte daño nunca más, porque hacértelo es hacérmelo a mí mismo. Creo que jamás en toda mi vida había sufrido tanto como en estos últimos meses.

—Me gustaría creerte... —consiguió decir.

—Haré que termines haciéndolo. Solo necesito tiempo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. No seas como yo. Tú nunca serías como yo...

—Fue un ruego con el corazón en la mano, la única opción que le quedaba, que al menos le dejase intentarlo.

Hinata miró al hombre que tenía delante, ese cuyo mayor defecto era su orgullo y que ahora estaba renunciando a él suplicándole que le dejase enmendar su error, que ella no se comportase como él lo había hecho. Hinata supo que su destino estaba en esos momentos en sus manos. Pensó en todo el daño que se habían hecho, pero también en los instantes mágicos que habían vivido juntos, en las veces que, de jóvenes, él le había demostrado que, sin odio en su corazón, podía ser el mejor hombre que ella jamás había conocido.

Por eso lo abrazó bajo el sol de la mañana.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras murmuraba palabras de amor contra su pelo, planes futuros que esperaba que cumpliesen pronto y un te quiero que tan sincero que le erizó la piel.

—Haré que no te arrepientas —le prometió.

—Vamos a estar juntos... —dijo ella incrédula, pensando en todos los años que habían pasado separados, en todos los baches que habían saltado a pesar de las heridas.

—Siempre. Ya no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarme de ti. De vosotros —dijo él antes de besarla posando de nuevo la palma de su mano en su vientre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Tentación y Venganza, que es el primer libro de la saga Tentaciones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene un poco de contenido sexual. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO **

Hinata no podía parar de reírse como una niña y a él le encantaba verla así, como cuando eran jóvenes y no existían las preocupaciones mientras estuviesen juntos. Delante de las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes de la posada, Sasuke cogió a su reciente esposa en brazos, sin dejar de reírse, y subió las viejas y estrechas escaleras que conducían hasta la habitación en la que se hospedarían durante las siguientes dos noches.

Acababan de casarse. Tras años esperando aquel momento, había sido tal como tantas veces imaginaron. Se habían escapado a Escocia, los dos solos, con la ilusión llenándoles los ojos mientras se miraban dentro del carruaje y anhelando que llegase el instante que llevaban tanto esperando. Y ahora sí, tras tumbarla en la cama, Sasuke miró a su mujer y una sonrisa inmensa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —bromeó ella.

—Siempre tan impaciente... —Él alzó las manos y comenzó a quitarle las horquillas que recogían su cabello oscuro, dejando que los mechones cayesen. Luego prosiguió con el vestido, tras pedirle que levantase un poco la espalda para poder proceder mejor, hasta que la tela empezó a soltarse—. Haré que recuerdes esta noche.

—Lo estoy deseando —contestó Hinata.

Sasuke la desnudó lentamente, disfrutando del proceso. No cedió cuando ella le rogó que se diese más prisa o intentó tentarlo arqueando las caderas hacia él. Saboreó sus pechos despacio, como había deseado hacerlo cuando la tuvo sin ropa por primera vez entre sus manos. En aquel momento, en el que solo había amor y deseo, fue mucho más placentero. Luego bajó por su vientre y depositó allí un pequeño beso que hizo que a ella se le humedeciesen los ojos al ver el gesto. Y luego siguió un poco más, hasta probar el sabor entre sus piernas y hacerla gritar de placer. A ninguno de los dos les importó que pudiesen escucharlos en las habitaciones cercanas o que aquella boda imprevista aumentase aún más su escandaloso historial; era evidente que ya habían batido todos los récords.

Por eso hicieron el amor así, de aquella forma salvaje y sin reparos.

Sasuke la embistió con fuerza, ignorando los golpes de la cama contra la pared, dejándose arrastrar por el placer más intenso de su vida mientras sus cuerpos perlados de sudor permanecían unidos.

Horas más tarde, seguían despiertos.

Él tenía la cabeza apoyada cerca de su estómago, aunque era demasiado pronto para que pudiese notar o sentir la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —Hinata suspiró.

—Lo que tú quieras. —Se movió para mirarla y besarla—. Podemos hacer todo lo que te apetezca. Por lo pronto, creo que estaría bien regresar a la ciudad para dar un poco que hablar a todos esos aristócratas que estarán deseando saber cómo termina esta historia.

—¿Y cómo termina? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Con un final feliz, por supuesto.

Sasuke la abrazó y le susurró que se durmiese ya, sin ser consciente de que Hinata estaba tan despierta que apenas si podía cerrar los ojos, como una niña antes del día de Navidad. Mientras escuchaba cómo él se mecía en un sueño profundo y le acariciaba el cabello azul que se ondulaba en la nuca, pensó en el largo camino que habían recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Uno largo lleno de sufrimiento, tentaciones y venganzas, pero en el que al final había ganado el peso de los recuerdos, del amor y del perdón.

Sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche, porque entendió que había valido la pena todos y cada uno de los años de espera si la recompensa era el hombre al que estaba abrazando.


End file.
